Descendants: Forever
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: Two years ago they lost. The heroes of Auradon lost to the Marvels and as a result, Auradon has been turned evil and all have been erased from existence. All except Ben, Jane, Doug, Chad, Audrey, Uma, Maleficent, Jafar, Evil Queen, and Cruella. Together they will face the Marvels with the help of some heroes from another kingdom and bring back everyone erased. Whatever it takes.
1. Two Years Later

_"Please! Ben! I'm scared!" she cried. don't know what's-I don't know what's happening. I don't-I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Ben please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go...I..."_

"_MAL NO!" Ben yelled._

"_BEN!" Mal yelled out as she faded away._

_He watched as his entire world turned dark and then..._

* * *

"NOOOOOO!"

Ben bolted up gasped heavily.

He had just woken up from the same nightmare he had been having endlessly.

"Again?" a voice asked sitting beside him.

He turned to none other than Maleficent sitting on her "bed", which was nothing more than a pile of stones.

In fact, that was what everyone's beds were. Nothing more than stones.

No blankets, no warmth, just endless suffering and torment in the cage they all lived in.

Ben, Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella de Vil, Doug, Jane, Audrey, Chad, and Uma were all suffering.

They were the only remaining ten survivors of a crisis that occurred two years ago in the our homeland, Auradon.

A group of the most vile and horrid villains known as the Marvels, all children of former villains from a kingdom in another realm opposite of Auradon and led by the son of Thanos, came to Auradon seeking power items known as Infinity Stones.

The heroes all tried to stop them, but in the end, they failed. The heroes lost.

Xanos, the leader and son of Thanos, used the stones to completely alter the world, bringing forth what he called balance.

He used the stones to turn everything in Auradon evil. All the people. All heroes. Even the sky was now bright red and black to respresent evil.

And as for the heroes, or former villains and VKs, the Marvels erased them all from existence. Including the heroes amongst them that were very close and dear to the surviving ten.

They were all that was left.

Ben and all the others were the last of them.

Every other hero was evil, and everything else was erased from existence.

Even the four Descendants themselves, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Mal, Ben's only true love, had been erased.

All a part of the Marvel's plan. To make them suffer in a world were only suffering and evil reigned.

One world remained good, and one became fully evil.

That was their definition of balance.

And that is what life has been like for the past two years.

* * *

Ben wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in them and started crying.

He had been having dreams and nightmares about Mal for so long. Both about beautiful memories of them, and about the day she vanished forever.

He kept thinking about the fact that that very day, Mal had died twice. Once when they had to stab one another to get the Soul Stone in order to stop Xanos, and then when they failed to stop Xanos.

He wasn't the only one suffering. Maleficent was too, for Mal was her own daughter.

Jane and Cruella suffered together for Carlos while the Evil Queen and Doug suffered together for Evie.

Jafar suffered alone for Jay, while Audrey and Chad suffered for their parents. They however seemed to get along better than everyone else for they were already a couple. But they still hurt very badly.

And Uma suffered just for everyone. She lost her family, her friends, her crew mates, and her own best friend, Mal.

Everyone suffered, and it was all for the Marvels' own entertainment.

"I swear to god, I will get out of this prison one day," said Ben. "And when I do, I will wring Xanos' neck with his own gauntlet!"

"At least you still have hope," sobbed Uma. "I've lost all mine."

"No Uma, I don't have hope," said Ben. "The only reason I haven't killed myself already is because first I want to kill Xanos. Then I'll gladly kill myself to be with Mal."

"Hey!" snapped Maleficent. "What kind of talk is that!?"

Everyone stared up.

"Look at us," she said. "We're all hurting, yes! We're all suffering, yes! But Xanos forgets one thing! We are heroes! Heroes do lose sometimes! Yeah! But they never give up! I have not given up one bit! I still remain hopeful that we will get out of here! And I remain hopeful that we can undo everything those demons did!"

"Wow," said Chad. "I've never seen so much...uh...hero in you!"

"Well just like heroes never give up," said Maleficent. "Villains don't either. So that will has stuck with me always."

"But Maleficent, how can we undo everything they did?" asked Jafar. "They erased and changed basically reality with a magic gauntlet!"

"Then that's what we need!" said Jane. "The Infinity Gauntlet! We need to steal it from Xanos and use it undo everything he has done!"

Everyone was standing up suddenly now fully of courage.

"I'm tired of sitting around and being used as a personal TV show for the Marvels so they can watch me suffer," said Doug. "I want my Evie back!"

"And I want to kill every single one of those kids," said Cruella. "I'll tear off all their skin and make human coats!"

Ben now was standing up too.

"Where has all of this hope and courage come from?" asked Ben.

"Maybe because we finally decided to stop suffering," said the Evil Queen.

"Well whatever it is, I'm in," said Ben. "Everyone may be gone, but we are still here! We can still fight! We will fight! We will do whatever it takes to bring everyone back! And I will not stop until I have Mal back in my arms! Who's with me!?"

Everyone cheered out loudly.

"Well first thing is first," said Audrey. "How the fuck are we going to get out of here? These cages are magically shut with magic from the Infinity Gauntlet."

"If only I had my mother's wand," said Jane. "That could destroy any magic from that wretched gauntlet."

* * *

Suddenly, everyone began to feel slight rumbling. It was coming from underground.

Everyone frantically stepped back against the walls.

The stones in the ground were moving.

"What is this!? An earthquake!?" Chad asked frantically.

Suddenly the stones in the ground burst out and made a hole.

And out from that hole, came a small furry dog.

"Holy shit! Finally!" the dog suddenly yelled, speaking English. "I finally found you guys!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"DUDE!" they all yelled.

It was none other than Dude, the school's mascot who became Carlos' own pet. And who learned to talk after a mistake from Carlos and Mal.

Ben grabbed Dude and began hugging and kissing him repeatedly. Everyone joined in and began petting him.

"I can't believe it!" gasped Uma. "You're still here!"

"Why weren't you erased with everyone else or turned evil?" asked Audrey.

"I guess because I was deemed insignificant," said Dude.

"Well you are so getting an all you can eat buffet after we fix the world," said Ben.

Dude cheered out and jumped out of Ben's hands. He then crawled back into the hole.

"Give me a second!" Dude yelled. "Gotta get something!"

He returned a few minutes later, with Fairy Godmother's wand, Maleficent's scepter, Jafar's staff, Cruella's smoke ring, and Doug's dwarf War Hammer.

Everyone frantically grabbed their prized possessions.

"I've been digging for two years, dragging those things around with me," said Dude. "I managed to use the wand for only a quick second to make it so I would never be able to starve until I could get one of you to fix it."

"Good dog!" Chad chanted. "Very good dog!"

"Who's ready to finally break out of here?" asked Audrey.

"And then we can go kill those kids," said Uma.

"Are you crazy!?" Ben yelled. "We are so not going after the Marvels once we break out of here!"

"What!?" gasped Doug. "What do you mean!?" Don't you want revenge?"

"Of course I do!" said Ben. "But we have no strategy. No plan. No idea how powerful these guys have gotten or anything. So after we break out, we find a place to hide out and then we make a plan."

"I don't really care what we do next," said Maleficent. "I just want out! So everyone back up!"

Everyone stepped back while Maleficent pointed her scepter at the magically enchanted cage door.

Then she blasted a magic beam at it and sent it flying right off its hinges and into the wall.

The heroes cheered out as they ran out of the cage.

"We're free," said Jane. "We're finally free."

"And now we start planning," said Ben. "Follow me. I think I know only one place we can hide out."

Everyone nodded and followed Ben as they all ran out of the dungeon.

"I will make those bastards pay," he thought to himself. "And I will find a way to bring Mal back. And if I can't, then I will damn well avenge her, and avenge everyone else!"

* * *

**Happy new year Descendants and Marvel fans! Here is the first chapter in the sequel story, where the surviving heroes must take on the Marvels and hopefully find a way to bring everyone back! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	2. A Plan

The heroes had finally reached their destination, which they believed was the only safe place left in all of Auradon.

Auradon Prep.

But it wasn't easy getting there. The entire kingdom was half destroyed and terrorized, with people filled with only evil in their hearts and souls rampaging across the kingdom.

Every hero, including Hercules, Ariel, Simba, Prince Phillip, you name it, was evil too.

And right where the Isle of the Lost used to be was a fortress tower that the Marvels made their home and kingdom base.

Belle and Beast's castle was in ruins, but thankfully the school was not.

After dodging evil person from the right and left without getting caught, they had finally made it to the school.

They all grouped up in the main classroom where Ben took the lead at trying to write out a plan.

The four villain parents had almost sat in the seats of their own children, until they realized at the last second.

The pain was too unbearable for them to sit in them.

"Okay," Ben said. "Here's the sitch."

He pointed to everything he wrote on the board.

"The Marvels rule all of Auradon and every kingdom within it," he said. "Every hero and person is evil. Every one that we care about has been erased out of existence. We are officially the only ten heroes left."

"Eleven!" Dude suddenly yelled.

"You don't count dog!" Cruella yelled.

Ben slammed his stick he was using against the board, getting everyone's attention.

"Sorry Dude, but its ten," he said. "We are all that is left. Everyone else is gone or evil. Which means we have no army to take on the Marvels. And most likely not even the strength."

"Not without help," said Jane.

"We have to bring everyone back," said Doug. "They can't be gone forever. I know its been two years, but I still believe they can all be brought back."

"Not just that," said Maleficent. "We can undo everything the Marvels have done."

"But how?" asked Chad. "Xanos snapped his fingers and everything became this!"

"Exactly!" said Uma. "That's what we need! The Infinity Gauntlet!"

"She's right!" said Jafar. "If we can get our hands on that gauntlet, I do believe we can undo everything Xanos did."

"Well okay then!" said Ben. He grabbed chalk and drew on the board and inaccurate picture of the Infinity Gauntlet while drawing a circle around it with arrows pointing to it and the word NEED.

"We need this," he said.

Then he drew in huge letters in all caps with several exclamation points and question marks, HOW!?

"How guys!? HOWWWWW!?" he yelled. "WE...ARE...POWERLESS! And I don't mean in courage or will, I mean in strength."

"I hate to admit it," said the Evil Queen. "But he's right. We would need an army of our own to launch an assault on that tower if we want to get our hands on that gauntlet."

"Well maybe not an army," said Audrey. "But some help."

Everyone looked at Audrey with confused looks.

"Those Marvels came from another kingdom we were told," she said. "One filled with heroes that are one-hundred percent good! Right?"

"So wait," said Doug. "You're saying we...?"

"Yep," said Audrey. "We travel to their world and bring back some heroes from the Marvel's home. Give them a taste of their own medicine!"

"That's a great idea!" yelled Cruella. "To quote our old friend, It's brilliant, brilliant, brilliant!"

Everyone laughed.

"Wait hold on," said Jane breaking the laugh. "How are we going to get to their world? We don't even know how to, or how they got here!"

Everyone realized it was the truth and sighed heavily.

"Uh...is number eleven allowed to talk now?" asked Dude. "Cause I know how they got here!"

Everyone snapped to attention.

"Speak!" Chad yelled. "Come on boy! Speak!"

"Okay! Okay!" snapped Dude. "So, I heard over my years a ton of the minions that the Marvels created talk about technology that one guy, Vincent Doom, brought to this world and used. And they spoke of a teleportation machine he keeps in his lab that they used to come here."

"So if we find his lab and machine," said Ben. "We can go to their world and bring back our own Marvels! And good ones for that!"

"Dude," said Maleficent. "Please tell me you heard them say where the lab is."

"Uh duh, I was in the lab when I heard it!" said Dude. "While doing my two year underground digging, I ended up in there, hiding in the air vents. It's right under the now ruined museum!"

"They ruined the museum too!?" whined Audrey.

"It doesn't matter," said Jafar. "That's where we are going!"

"The sooner we go to the Marvel's universe, the sooner I can have Mal back in my arms," said Ben.

"And the sooner we can put those Marvels in the ground where they belong," growled Maleficent.

"Everybody gear up in the armory, hoping there's still gear," said Ben. "And then we head for Vincent's lab, and to their universe."

Everyone cheered out while Ben just stared.

They now had a plan, and he was now one step closer to bringing back Mal.

* * *

**I swear to you guys, I will try to update this more often. I've just been too obsessed with my new video games I got for the holidays lately. But anyway, now they have a plan. Also btw, this story only features Marvel characters from another universe, not others like DC or Dreamworks or stuff like that. So stay tuned!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Vincent's Lab

The heroes had finished up getting armored up in the armory, which still had stuff but unfortunately it was a bit rusted from not being touched or cleaned in two years.

Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella didn't need to armor up, so they just waited. Dude was told to hide in the school for safety and that they would be right back as soon as they got the gauntlet.

Ben was sharpening his favorite sword he used when training in the past. Doug was practicing swinging with his dad's own warhammer. Jane just sat staring at her mother's wand, thinking about her mother. Uma was also staring at her own cutlass sword while thinking about her family and her crewmates, especially Harry and Gil. Audrey and Chad were finishing up helping each other get armored.

"Are we all ready?" Ben said sheathing his sword.

Everyone stood up and nodded.

"Let's do this," said Maleficent. "Let's go to their world."

Once they left the school, they once again avoided detection by anyone in the world as they snuck to the museum.

They had to be extra quiet this time because their armor made noise, but they managed to make it past everyone.

* * *

When they finally got to the museum, they were completely shocked.

Dude wasn't lying when he said it was in ruins. But he failed to tell them it was completely ruined.

There was nothing there. The museum was just a flat piece of dead land, but thankfully with a trapdoor that was magically invisible.

Once they found it, they snuck inside, suspecting it to be guarded.

The place was at first just a bunch of tunnels, but eventually it led to a big room, just as big as the museum.

"It's not just as big as it," Audrey said in realization. "I think they used those stones to turn the museum into a lab and moved it underground."

"That could be possible," said Doug. "It does look exactly the same size as the main hall in it."

The place was filled with machines, tubes, desks with experiments on them, wires, and so much more sciency stuff.

"Come on guys," said Ben. "Something around here has to be their machine they used to get here."

"Just don't touch anything!" Jafar ordered.

Everyone nodded and split up to look around.

They place had so many interesting stuff, from experiments to blueprints and all the machines. But they just couldn't tell which one was a transporter.

"Look at all these blueprints," said Chad picking up pieces of paper. "A machine called the Quinjet. So many robot blueprints. I mean look at this one called Project Ultra. Or I think this says Ultra. Wait I think that says..."

"Yeah no one cares!" yelled Maleficent. "Find something else!"

"Hey look," said Doug picking up a green bottle. "This has a funny name. It's called Hulk Serum."

"Doug put that down right now!" Cruella ordered.

Doug frantically put the bottle down.

"I'm guessing you know that name," he said.

"Hulk is the last person you want to be, or get angry in real life," said Cruella. "Trust me."

"Ugh! I've got nothing!" Uma groaned. "None of these machines give us a clue!"

She was standing before a big machine that looked like a giant storage unit.

"I mean look at these names!" she said reading off different names. "Body Repairer, Robot Maker, Weapon Manufacturer, Serum Containment, this one simply says Top Secret, Tessering Platform, Cloning Machine, Hologr..."

"Wait stop!" yelled the Evil Queen. "Go back two machines!"

Uma backed up two.

"Tessering Platform?" she asked.

"Yes!" said the Evil Queen. "That's it!"

"Oh my god she's right," said Jafar. "That has to be!"

"How can you be sure?" asked Jane.

"Tessering sounds just like Tesseract," said Maleficent. "It was an artifact that the Space Stone once was concealed in."

"The Space Stone?" asked Chad. "The Infinity Stone that opens up portals?"

"Not just portals," said Cruella. "Gateways to different worlds, dimensions, and even universes!"

"Then this must be it!" Ben exclaimed. "Our transporter to their world!"

"Okay how do we get it out of there?" asked Doug.

"Maybe this?" asked Audrey who happened to be standing in front of a control platform a few feet away from the storage unit.

Everyone walked over to it.

"So, do we press a random button?" asked Uma.

"Only one way to find out!" said Ben.

"No wait!" yelled Maleficent. But it was too late.

Ben press a button shaped like an arrow key most likely meant for picking different machines, but instead of displaying names, an alarm started going off.

"IDENTIFICATION INCORRECT," said a robotic voice. "VINCENT DOOM NOT FOUND. INTRUDER ALERT. ACTIVATING LOOKDOWN TERMINATION PROTOCOL."

The door into the lab slammed shut and tubes around everyone began to activate.

"Oops," said Ben.

"Out of the way," said Jane pushing him aside and crawling under the control pad.

"What are you doing?" asked Audrey.

"Carlos taught me a thing or two about hacking," said Jane. I can hack this and make it recognize anyone, but you need to defend me from whatever comes out of those tubes."

Ben pulled out his sword and said, "Gladly."

Everyone pulled out a weapon as the tubes opened up, and a bunch of robots came walking out.

They put up their hands that hand laser cannons on them.

"INTRUDERS DETECTED," the robots said. "LAB BREACHED. YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED."

"Come and get some you hunk of bolts!" Doug yelled. He jumped in the air and slammed his hammer down on one of the robots. It didn't destroy it, but it did cave in half of its body badly.

"CRITICAL...CONDITION!" the robot yelled.

"Hey save some for all of us!" Chad yelled jumping in and slashing at another robot. He sliced opened its chest revealing its wires and circuits. The robot held up his hand and blasted lasers but Chad dodged it.

Everyone joined in, fighting robots coming out of the tubes.

They had to be careful however, for one wrong blast or spell and they could hit something and make the lab explode.

One put up both hands to fire lasers, but Audrey and Uma slashed off both its hands. They thought they were in the clear, but then it fired lasers from its eyes which they dodged.

Maleficent released a bunch fire spells melting several robots.

Everyone hacked and slashed robots back and forth. But soon they found that after destroying one robot, more came back through the tubes.

"I almost have it!" Jane yelled.

"Hurry!" yelled Ben as a robot pushed back against his sword attack.

One robot grabbed both Doug and Chad and smashed them into each other repeatedly, but Uma grabbed it with her tentacles along with another and did the same until they were nothing but a bunch of metal, scrap, and bolts.

One robot was standing right over Jane who did not see it, but before it could fire Cruella made a smoke lion appear and slashed it right in half.

Jane connected two wires together and made a spark.

"Got it!" she yelled.

She got up and put her hand on the platform, and suddenly all the robots stopped attacking and the alarm turned off.

"IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED," the same voice said. "WELCOME BACK JANE."

Everyone sighed in relief and cheered for Jane.

"Nice job Fairy Godchild," said Uma.

Jane smiled and took control of the machine.

"Show us last used universes," she ordered the machine.

The machine obeyed, only showing one however. But everyone knew what it was.

Marvel Kingdom was it's name.

Jane pressed a button and the Tessering Machine came out of the machine all powered up and ready to go.

"Who's ready to go get an army?" she then asked.

"Let's go," said Ben.

Everyone nodded and one by one everyone got on the platform and was teleported away.

Once everyone was gone the machine turned off and the room was silent.

The heroes were all gone, heading to save their world.

* * *

Soon after everyone was gone, the Marvels had gotten word of the attack on the lab.

Xanos, Vincent, and Helen had come to investigate, and they were pissed off.

Except for Vincent, who was more freaked out.

"My lab!" he cried out. "Look at all my machines! I worked so hard on these! And they messed up my control panel here! It's going to take me so long to fix all this!"

"Oh well let me look for a fuck to give you!" growled Xanos. "We have more important things to deal with!"

"The heroes have gone to our world!" growled Helen. "They escaped our dungeon and now they're most likely on their way to bring back our parents!"

"They have to be after my gauntlet," said Xanos. "Round up as many ex-heroes to defend our base! They will not succeed!"

Helen nodded while Vincent was left wailing over his damaged lab.

"I will not let those twerps ruin everything I have made!" Xanos said to himself. "This is my destiny! And I...am...Forever!"

* * *

**The heroes are on their way to the Marvel Universe! Will they succeed in bringing back help? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	4. Marvel Kingdom

Ben yelled out repeatedly. All he could see was blue and white light as he and the others were pulled through what seemed like an endless portal.

"Is that what teleportation feels like!?" he yelled out to everyone, knowing someone who knew how to teleport would hear him.

"Not at all!" Maleficent yelled.

"It usually doesn't involve so much pulling!" Jafar yelled.

Ben didn't care if it felt painful. Where they were going, who was there, he knew could help them bring back everyone they loved.

So, he took the pain of feeling like he was being pulled through a tornado just for her.

* * *

Soon enough, after what felt like almost an hour, the heroes saw white light up ahead. Ben closed his eyes as they went through it.

And then Ben was introduced to a hard and painful landing on the ground, as was everyone else.

The gang groaned in slight pain as they all stood up, rubbing their eyes from after almost being blinded by light.

Ben was the first to recover, and what he saw almost made him faint. He did yelp however.

Everyone, eager to see what Ben was yelling over recovered quickly, and looked around too also yelping.

They were standing in the middle of a green grassy field. The grass wasn't burnt or dead like back home. Trees stood near them, not fallen, dead, or burnt either, and covered with leaves.

The sky was blue, not dark and red. And in the distance, everyone could see a huge mega city. Not a castle, but a city.

"Is this really it?" Ben asked. "Is this Marvel Kingdom?"

"It has to be," said Maleficent. "The presence and the aura I feel, it is all too familiar."

"Same with me," said Cruella, and Jafar and the Evil Queen agreed.

"So where do we go to find help?" asked Chad.

"Yeah what should we do?" the Evil Queen asked Maleficent. "Should we find Thanos? Or talk to the Avengers?"

But before Maleficent could answer, everyone heard a buzzing sound. They looked up and saw a bunch of robots on propellers. They were drones.

Everyone just stared at them, not thinking much of them. But then they all circled around them, and blasted lasers around everyone.

No one had time to react, and then walls of blue light emerged from the sides of the lasers, barricading them in.

It was a trap.

"What is this!?" yelled Jane.

Doug tried to hit the barrier with his hammer but he was blown right back.

Suddenly everyone could hear the sounds of cars approaching and from over the nearby hill a bunch of trucks appeared speeding towards them.

They all surrounded the barrier and one by one soldiers in military armor came charging out.

Everyone also spotted a symbol on the cars and armor. It looked like a shield with a falcon on it, surrounded by octopus tentacles.

"Wait a minute," said Jafar. "Doesn't that symbol look familiar?"

"That couldn't be..." Maleficent gasped.

One of the soldiers made a silence motion to everyone.

"By order of Shieldra I order you to put your hands above your heads!" he yelled.

"Shieldra!?" gasped Cruella. "That couldn't be..."

"Hey buddy!" Ben yelled. "Let us out now! I demand to talk to your superiors!"

"Silence foreigner!" said another soldier. "You have no authority to make demands!"

"Foreigner!?" snapped Ben pulling out his sword. "I AM A FUCKING KING!"

Suddenly, a tiny missile shot by Ben and almost hit his feet making an explosion that knocked him onto the ground.

"Bad idea Lancelot," said a voice that sounded robotic. "As you see, we have the high ground."

Everyone looked up and gasped. Flying in the air was a man wearing a red and yellow robotic suit, along with another younger person wearing the same kind of suit, only it was orange and yellow.

"Uh dad," said the younger person, who's voice indicated it was a girl. "That joke would've only made sense if you called him Obi-Wan or Anakin."

"Why must you always ruin my punchlines?" whined the first man.

"No...way," Maleficent gasped. "It's really him!"

Maleficent stepped up and tried to get his attention.

"TONY!" she yelled. "Tony it's me! Tony Stark!"

The man suddenly pulled all his attention to her. He held out his hand which suddenly turned into a big cannon.

"How the hell do you know my name!?" he yelled.

"Tony it's me Maleficent!" Maleficent. "Don't you remember we used to fight?"

"Tony wait!" said a new voice. "I recognize her! Tell everyone to stand down!"

Everyone turned to where the new voice came from. It came from a man that almost freaked everyone out. It was a man, or alien, wearing a black leather coat, and had a face that was red and looked just like a skull.

"Red Skull!" Jafar yelled. "Is that really you!?"

"Red Skull!?" gasped Uma. "As in Joan's father!?"

"Men stand down!" Red Skull ordered. "And deactivate the barrier!"

"Are you sure red head?" asked Tony.

"Believe me," said Red Skull. "They're friendlies."

All the men lowered their weapons and deactivated the barrier.

Tony and his daughter landed on the ground and walked up with Red Skull to the heroes.

Tony's armor suddenly removed the helmet, revealing the face of a man with a beard and a pretty attractive face.

His daughter's helmet was also removed, revealing a young girl about Ben, Doug, Jane, Chad, Audrey, and Uma's age with brown long hair.

Everyone was silent for a second, but then the big four and Red Skull and Tony broke the silence cheering and giving each other hugs.

"Johann," Maleficent said. "It has been too long."

"I never thought I'd see you all again," said Red Skull.

"Pleasure to see you all again," said Tony. "Glad to see you've reformed too."

"Reformed?" asked Tony daughter's.

"Oh where are our manners?" Tony gasped directing his attention to the children. "I am Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. And this is my daughter, Katherine Stark, or Iron Girl."

Katherine waved.

"And of course, I am Johann Schmidt, or Red Skull," said Red Skull. "Used to be the brutal leader of Hydra, but now I am high general of Shieldra."

"Shieldra," said Cruella. "So you and Shield merged?"

"Yes," said Tony. "Soon after everyone reformed."

"All the villains here are heroes?" asked Ben. "Xanos was right then."

Suddenly everyone froze and gasped.

"Xanos!?" yelled Tony. "Xanos broke out of prison!?"

"Xanos was in prison?" asked Audrey.

"Yes," said Chad. "He teamed up with your daughter Skull and a bunch of others!"

"So that's where Joan has been!?" yelled Red Skull. "The Xanos in that cage must've been a hologram or decoy!"

"Maleficent," Tony asked sternly. "What has happened."

"Snap," Maleficent said. "Snap!"

Tony gasped.

"We must bring this to the Avengers!" yelled Tony. "Everyone get in the cars!"

Everyone piled into the cars as they all drove off towards the city.

Ben smiled as he looked out at the entire world.

Deep in his heart, hope was starting to finally return.

* * *

**And here it is! Marvel Kingdom! And wow, Shieldra? Btw I am making up children for all the Avengers. Don't give me ideas. I already have ones planned. So stay tuned!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	5. The New Avengers

The heroes looked up at all the sights in the city.

Marvel Kingdom was nothing like Auradon, pre-snap that is.

There were no castles, no knights, no princesses or princes.

The only kingdoms they could spot out was one in the distance in a forest where all they could make out was a statue shaped like a panther, and one floating in the sky where they only word they could make out on a billboard for it was, Inhumans.

Ben felt happy inside. Happy to be around other people and ones who weren't possessed to be evil.

Eventually they reached a huge building. The main thing they spotted on it, which was the only thing worth mentioning as important, was the giant A on it.

"Welcome to Avengers HQ," said Tony. "Now who wants to meet the Avengers?"

The heroes walked into the building while Red Skull departed, saying he had to go get something.

Everyone was greeted by agents and soldiers, fascinated to see people from an entirely other kingdom, or dimension.

At last they made it to what was called, the main room, where once the door was opened, everyone saw him.

The room was finally something that felt like home. A throne room.

And he was sitting in the throne. He was humongous, bald with purple skin and wearing gold armor.

It was none other than Thanos himself.

And standing before him were a bunch of other people, which the team assumed was the Avengers.

There was a man wearing a blue American Flag designed suit, a buff man with armor and holding a hammer, a woman in a black jumpsuit and standing next to her was a guy holding a bow and arrow, a boy wearing a red webbed designed suit, a man dressed in wizard robes with a cape, one guy wearing a red space suit with a woman with green skin, an African American man in a panther shaped suit, a buff guy with a yellow suit that had a cowl with a woman with red hair wearing a green suit, another man in a black jumpsuit who looked like he wasn't even making a sound with his mouth, a man in a red suit with a helmet with antennas, another red suited man, but his helmet had no eyeholes, and a man and woman, both wearing blue jumpsuits with 4's on them.

* * *

Iron Man went over to join everyone while Katherine walked out. For second all was silent.

Thanos then stood up and walked through everyone and towards the heroes, and Maleficent did the same.

The two met face to face, both silent still.

And then the silence broke, as Maleficent and Thanos cheered out and hugged one another.

"It has been too long old friend," Maleficent said happily.

"The same with you," said Thanos. "Too many years."

Cruella, Jafar, and Evil Queen went over to greet as well.

Thanos then stared at everyone else.

"And who may these be?" he asked.

"Oh excuse me," said Maleficent. "This is Doug, Uma, Chad, Audrey, Jane, and King Ben."

"King?" Thanos gasped.

"Yes," said Jafar. "King of Auradon."

"Wow," said Thanos walking over to Ben and extending his giant hand. Ben took whatever he grab of it and shook.

"A pleasure your highness," he said.

"To you too," said Ben. "So are you a king here too?"

"King? No," said Thanos. "Leader. Leader of the Avengers."

"What!?" gasped Maleficent. "You're the leader now!?"

"Ever since we villains reformed," said Thanos.

"Wow," said Cruella. "There is not a single speck of evil in this kingdom. Kind of creepy."

"Allow me to introduce you all to the Avengers," said Thanos. "The greatest heroes of the world."

He turned to all the Avengers who were standing in a row.

"You already know Tony, or Iron Man," said Thanos. "Going down the row we have Steve Rogers or Captain America, Thor, Natasha Romanoff Barton or Black Widow and her husband Clint Barton or Hawkeye, Peter Parker or Spiderman, Doctor Stephen Strange, Peter Quill or Starlord and his wife and my daughter Gamora, T'Challa or Black Panther and king of Wakanda, Logan or Wolverine and his wife Jean Grey, Blackagar Boltagon or Black Bolt and king of Attilan, Scott Lang or Ant-Man, Matt Murdock or Daredevil, and finally Reed Richards or Mister Fantastic and his wife Susan Storm Richards or Invisible Woman."

Everyone smiled and waved.

"It has really been too long," said Maleficent.

"Hey, wait a minute," said Evil Queen. "Where's Bruce?"

"Bruce?" asked Jane.

"Bruce Banner!" said Jafar. "The Hulk!"

"Hulk?" asked Chad. "You mean like that serum?"

"Allow me," said Steve stepping up. "Bruce unfortunately exiled himself to somewhere far away, believing it would make our kingdom more peaceful."

"Yet we miss him every day," said Peter Parker.

Thanos sighed, but then turned back to everyone.

"So what brings you all finally to our kingdom?" he asked.

"We need your help," said Ben. "It's..."

Suddenly the doors burst open and in came Red Skull, along with ten other people.

The heroes took one look at them all and saw that they had the same colors and designs as the Marvels.

So they knew that those were the parents. They were Doctor Doom, Hela, Dormammu, Carnage, Taskmaster, Eric Killmonger, Kang the Conqueror, Doctor Octopus, Kingpin, and Magneto.

They were all out of breath as they were panting. Even the demon Dormammu was panting.

"What is this?" asked Thanos.

"We finally found your kid and all of ours," said Doom.

"What!?" yelled Thanos. "Where is Xanos!?"

"Their kingdom," said Hela. "But boss, it's bad. So, so bad."

"What?" asked Thanos. "How...bad?"

Maleficent looked up and said one word.

"Snap."

* * *

**Oh my! We just met the Avengers and villains! I'm wondering did anyone try to guess who the heroes were when I described them before hearing their names. Anyway, will the Avengers and Thanos help everyone? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Pacifists

Thanos was sitting in his throne with a horrified look on his face as the heroes told everyone their story.

They told them of their children, their horror, their destruction, the innocents they killed, and finally, of the snap.

They described in the details the torment they had endured for two years, and the people they lost.

Everyone looked horrified. It was as if they had never seen evil before, which was slightly true because no one in their world had done evil for years.

"This can't be real," said Kang. "Our own children did this."

"I always knew Xanos hew Xanos hated good," said Thanos. "I always saw it in him. I thought I could change him. Or control him. But he apparently was always out of my control."

"This is my fault," said Doctor Doom. "I should've never given Vincent my research and lab. He never would've made that machine that brought them to your kingdom!"

"No Victor this isn't your fault," said Hela. "No one ever saw this coming."

"I wish I did," said Dormammu. "Me and Strange should've kept our mystic eyes on those children when we first saw the sign of evil in them."

"Indeed," said Doctor Strange in agreement.

"Please," said Maleficent. "Xanos rules Auradon and everyone we love is either evil or erased from existence."

"We need to get the gauntlet and undo everything they did," said Ben. "I beg of you all, Avengers and Ex-Villains. Please will you help us lelp us led an army to stop Xanos and undo everything?"

"I was afraid you were going to ask that," sighed Thanos.

"Um...why the sadness?" asked Doug.

"The truth is we cannot help you," said Thanos.

The heroes were silent for a second.

"WHAT!?" they all then yelled at the same time. "WHY NOT!?"

"Because..." Thanos said. "We're pacifists now."

"Pacifists!?" yelled Chad. "The great titan Thanos is a pacifist!?"

"We haven't had evil in our kingdom for years," said Thor. "So unfortunately we've sworn off violence."

"We don't fight anymore," said Matt. "I don't even remember the last time I picked up my batons and swung them."

"I don't even think I remember how to fight," said Peter.

"You have got to be kidding me!" yelled Jafar. "No one!? Not one of you!? Not a single person in this kingdom knows how to fight!? No one here can lend us an army!?"

"Our armies don't fight warfare," said Tony. "The fight for defence and peace. Which means no bloodshed. Just peaceful and pure ex-violence."

Ben collapsed onto the floor in despair and tears in his eyes.

"I came to an entirely new kingdom looking for warriors," he sobbed. "But all I found...ARE A BUNCH OF COWARDS!"

"HEY!" Thanos roared slamming his fist so hard that the ground shook.

He stood up now with anger in his face.

"Listen here, boy," he said. "We are not cowards. Do you know how long it took me to finally reform? I went through infinite amounts of work and mental cleansing to finally find peace and become good."

"Well at least I know where all your evil went to," said Ben. "Like father, like son!"

"Ben enough," said Maleficent.

"Your seriously going along with this!?" he yelled. "You do know that one of the thousands of people erased was your daughter!"

"You think I don't know that!?" yelled Maleficent. "Please, Thanos. There has to be something you can do. Anything. I beg of you. We can't stop Xanos on our own."

Thanos sighed and nodded.

"Let us all talk it over," he said. "Wait outside and we'll give you an answer once we think of one."

Maleficent nodded and had to forcefully escort everyone out of the room.

Ben looked back as Thanos sat in his big chair and began talking with everyone.

The hope in his heart was slowly fading away. Turning to dust.

Just as Mal had two years ago.

* * *

**I bet you're all surprised. The marvel heroes and villains are pacifists!? Wow! So who will help them? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	7. The Secret Avengers

The heroes sat outside in what was a lounge area awaiting for the Avengers and Ex-Villains to come out with an answer.

It had been close to a half an hour and there was no update.

"My hope is almost completely gone," Ben sighed. "I don't think we're going to get any help."

"I hate to admit it, but I think I agree with you," said Uma. "I was a villain once, so I can easily read when someone doesn't want to help."

"I don't know what to feel," said Maleficent. "I just want my daughter back!"

"And my mother!" sobbed Jane.

"Hey!" yelled a voice. "Heroes don't cry or ever give up!"

Everyone looked up and saw Katherine float down from a platform above.

"Did my parents or any other hero ever give up when the villains were still evil?" she asked. "No they did not!"

"Well did you parents ever have to fight a villain that they have no knowledge about and was too powerful for them?" asked Audrey who still had tears in her eyes.

"Yes!" yelled Katherine. "Thanos for a start! Ultron! Kang! Ronin! Supreme Intelligence! Galactus! And so on! So many villains came from other worlds and even different dimensions. Sure our parents lost to them initially, but they never gave up. They came and they fought and fought until they finally won."

"We don't want to give up," said Ben. "I especially don't want to. But we need your parents help to stop the Marvels."

"No you don't," said Katherine. "You just need people like you. You need...Descendants!"

She whistled loudly and from above came a bunch of children the same age as most Descendants wearing costumes that looked similar to all the Avengers they just met.

* * *

Everyone stood up completely shocked as all the kids formed a line like the Avengers did before.

"Who are all of these!?" gasped Cruella.

"We're the Secret Avengers," said a boy wearing a suit similar to Captain America, only instead of having a real shield, he had a holographic shield. "The children of the Avengers who have been secretly trained to fight and don't give a shit about pacifism. I'm Adam Rogers, son of Captain America."

"I'm Deanna Odinson, but call me Dean," said a gothic girl wearing armor that exposed her muscular arms and legs and carried a big sword. "I'm the daughter of Thor Odison."

"I'm Corey Barton," said a boy wearing a black and red leather suit with a hood and had a bow and arrows and shock batons. "I'm the son of Hawkeye and Black Widow."

A girl wearing an exact replica of Spiderman's suit stepped up and took off her mask saying, "I'm Marian Parker, daughter of Peter Parker or Spiderman and MJ."

"I'm Spencer Strange, son of Doctor Strange," said a boy with a wizard's outfit.

A boy wearing futuristic space armor and had green skin came up and said, "I'm Kevin Quill, or Spacelord, son of Starlord and Gamora. And yes, my name isn't space related. My dad named me after the actor from his favorite movie, _Footloose_."

"I wasn't asking," said Doug.

An African American girl wearing armor similar to Black Panther's, except it had her arms exposed and only an eye mask, came up bowed.

"I'm Nala, daughter of Black Panther," she said. "The strength of Bast, the Panther God, flows through me!"

A girl with white and black armor and had a red cape attached to its sides and also a horned mask came up and suddenly revealed her two blades in both her hands and even made herself float into the air.

"I have my mother's telekinesis and my father's claws and invincibility," she said with a tough voice. "If you haven't guessed already, I'm the daughter of Wolverine and Jean Grey. My name is Hazel."

A boy wearing a dark blue catsuit and mask stepped up.

"I'm Hector Boltagon, or Blue Bolt, son of Black Bolt and Medusa," he said. "Unlike my father, who can't control his deadly voice, I was born with the ability to."

A boy with grey and purple suit shaped like Ant-Man's, except for the mask which was shaped with a pointy nose and bigger eyes, stepped up.

"I'm Mosquito, or Oscar Lang," he said. "Son of Ant-Man and the Wasp."

A girl wearing a red suit like Daredevil's, except she had eyeholes, stepped up. But she didn't say a word. She only smiled.

"Hello," said Ben. "What's your name."

The girl began performing sign language.

"Oh! You're deaf," said Jafar. "I unfortunately don't know how to read sign language."

"I do," said Audrey. "She said, "Hello. My name is Victoria Murdock. I'm the daughter of Daredevil and Elektra."

Victoria smiled and nodded.

"You know sign language too!" said Hector. "I know it because my father has to speak it, or else total destruction."

"Unlike her father who is blind and has an acute sense of hearing," said Katherine. "Vicky here was born deaf and can't hear or talk. But she as an acute sense of feeling. She can feel the breath of an enemy right behind or near her and fell vibrations of footsteps approaching."

"And lastly there is me," said a boy wearing another blue suit with a four on it. "I'm Ace Richards. Son of Mister Fantastic and Invisible Woman. I can stretch out my body and turn invisible and create force fields! I'm Young Fantastic!"

"And finally you already know me," said Katherine. "We are the Secret Avengers."

* * *

The heroes stared in awe at everyone.

"You said secret," said Ben. "So, your parents don't know?"

"We can't let them know," said Katherine. "Lying is wrong, but we always feared one day something would happen that involved fighting. We knew we couldn't be pacifists forever."

"Fighting for good is just in our blood," said Adam. "We can't let go of it."

"He trained us, also believing too that one day Xanos would do something horrible," said Dean.

"He?" asked Maleficent. "Who?"

"Me," said a voice.

Suddenly a man came floating down, only he wasn't a man. He looked like an alien with blue skin and a weird shaped head and wore gold armor.

"My name is Thane," he said. "And I am the first born son of Thanos."

"What!?" gasped the kids. "You're a son of Thanos!?"

"It's true," said Evil Queen. "This one we know and remember."

"Indeed," said Thane. "Although last time we saw each other I was still a kid."

"It has been too long Thane," said Maleficent. "So you've trained these kids?"

"I had too," said Thane. "I always knew Xanos could never let go of his evil desires. I also just knew this world wouldn't stay evil-proof forever. It's just not human nature to never be evil. There has to be a balance like that."

"Not according to Xanos," said Ben. "His balance is having two worlds, one full of good and one full of evil."

"Xanos must be stopped," said Thane. "And that is why the Secret Avengers will join you in your battle against him."

Ben cried out in joy and began practically kissing Thane's boots.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he cried out between every kiss.

"Have some dignity boy!" Thane ordered. "You are a king yourself!"

Ben snapped back to reality and stood up immediately.

"Sorry," he said.

"He misses his girlfriend," said Cruella. "And now he knows there's a chance to get her back."

"Indeed," said Thane. "But before we send you off, we need to get you some gear."

"Who me?" asked Ben.

"All of you kids are going to need some pretty handy armor," said Thane. "And not to mention, epic."

"Really!?" gasped Chad. "Can mine be big!?"

"I think I can make you something related to the Hulkbuster if that's the big you're looking for," said Katherine.

"Come along with me," said Thane directing everyone to his secret place. "It's time to suit up."

Everyone followed with Ben being first. All of his hope had returned.

With the Secret Avengers fighting alongside him, there was hope to bring back Mal and everyone else.

* * *

**Oh yeah! The Secret Avengers! What do you think of them? Let me know! Also if you don't know I didn't make up Thane. He's really from the comics. Stay tuned!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	8. Suit Up

Thane led everyone into his secret room, which was a big lab and training ground.

"No one even knows about this room," he said. "I made it myself."

He turned towards the heroes while the Secret Avengers minus Katherine went to do some quick training.

"Now who needs armor?" he asked.

Ben, Jane, Chad, Audrey, and Doug raised their hands. Uma however didn't.

"I have my armor," she said, exposing her tentacles at the same time.

"We don't need it," said Maleficent speaking for her, Jafar, Cruella, and Evil Queen. "Magic is ours."

"Alright then," said Katherine. "Let's get everyone else ready."

Thane and Katherine led the five into the lab area wear Katherine turned on computers and activated a machine that looked similar to the Tessering Machine back in Vincent's lab, only it came with an entire wall of armor that looked like Iron Man's suit.

"This is how we make armored suits," said Katherine. "I have an idea for all of you. You guys came from a world that is...how do I say...medieval?"

"Uh yeah, that's kind of right," said Ben.

"We've got castles, magic, cars," said Jane.

"So how about this," said Katherine pushing buttons. On a holographic display it showed and Iron Man suit, but then it began to morph until the suit looked just like knight armor.

"A fully customized Iron Man medieval armor suit," she said. "Fully protected, shoots beams of energy, allows you to fly, can store secret weapons, comes with holographic shields, can easily be stored as an emblem on your chest due to Nano Tech, and I can even make it so it can absorb a limited amount of magic for an extra boost of power."

She turned towards everyone.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"What do I think?" Ben asked, sounding unsure. "I say...FUCK YES!"

The five cheered out.

"We'll take them!" said Audrey.

"Good!" said Katherine. "But first, you."

She was pointing at Chad.

"You said you wanted big," she said. "Like this big?"

She brought up a hologram of the Hulkbuster.

"YES! YES! YES!" Chad exclaimed.

"Okay," she said. "So I just take the armor I made, combine it with Hulkbuster, and Viola!"

The Hulkbuster was now fully medieval shaped.

Chad almost fainted from excitement.

"Ignore him," said Doug. "He'll do anything to make himself stand out and look better than anyone else."

"Okay!" said Katherine. "And now colors. Everyone pick a signature color for yourself."

"Blue," said Ben.

"How about orange," said Doug.

"I'll go with purple," said Jane.

"Pink," said Audrey. "Can't choose blue. Lol."

"Red," said Chad standing up. "No wait black! Or, can you do red and black?"

"I can," said Katherine. "Now let us begin. This is going to take awhile. You guys might want to go train with the others."

They all nodded and walked into the training ground while their armor was being made.

* * *

Uma was watching everyone train while the Big Four were down below chatting up with Thane.

"No need to train?" said a voice.

Uma turned and saw Dean standing next to her.

"How'd you get up here?" she asked.

"I can fly," said Dean. "My father is a god."

"Oh right I forgot," said Uma.

Uma and Dean stood for a minute staring down at everyone.

"Something bothering you?" asked Dean.

Uma just sighed heavily and sadly.

"It's been two years since everyone I cared about disappeared," she said. "Do you know that my sister was the first one to vanish. My sister Layla turned to dust right in front of me. And then my mother, Ursula went. I soon enough lost my entire ship crew."

"You're a pirate?" asked Dean.

"Yeah I may not be dressed like one right now, but yes," said Uma. "My two best mates, Harry and Gil, vanished soon after. And I continued to lose people just like that. I couldn't do anything. And then my own best friend, Mal, disappeared right in her boyfriend, Ben's, arms. And that was when I completely broke."

"Heroes here have gone through so many loses throughout years of their lives," said Dean. "My dad lost his mother and father. Starlord lost the only person he ever called dad, Yondu. And Captain America, oh boy, he lost the first love he ever had."

"I wish that could make me feel better," said Uma, with a tear rolling down her face.

Dean suddenly put her hand on Uma's. Uma suddenly felt a warm feeling of happiness flowing through her as Dean was near her.

"We're going to fix this," said Dean. "I swear on my honor to Asgard and my sword that I will help you bring everyone you love back."

Uma shifted her head and stared right at Dean. The two just stared at one another smiling.

Uma kept feeling something stirring inside her. Something she never felt. Yet she could describe what it was.

"Hey just kiss already will ya!?" Chad suddenly yelled from below.

The two broke off and Uma extended her tentacle and smacked Chad into the wall.

The two laughed together happily.

* * *

Soon enough, the armor was complete.

Katherine came into the room an made the announcement. It was two words.

"Suit up!" she said.

The five were given the room to change into them behind closed walls.

In a few minutes, the walls opened up, and everyone epically walked into the open, wearing their epic armor while everyone cheered.

"I feel awesome," said Ben checking out his armor on him.

"I'm ready to take that those Marvels, and crush their heads in my hands!" yelled Chad.

"Excellent," said Thane. "Then everyone is ready."

He opened the lab back out and brought out their own Tessering Machine which was already on.

"The portal is set for Auradon," he said. "Are you ready?"

Ben cracked his robotic knuckles.

"I've been ready for two years," he said.

"Then good luck all," said Thane.

Everyone nodded and one by one the heroes and Secret Avengers walked into the portal disappearing one by one.

"They will succeed," Thane said once they were all gone. "They must. What ever it takes."

* * *

**Oh yeah! Everyone headed back to Auradon! And also, that scene with Dean and Uma. What could it mean? BTW Dean is based off of my real Goth friend Deanna/Dean. Her name is Norse and she gave me permission to use her. Stay tuned for more!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Time for War

One minute, everyone one is Thane's secret room.

The next, everyone was back in the ruined main classroom of Auradon Prep.

The Secret Avengers took a second to take in everything, and not in a good way.

They were full of shock and awe at what Xanos had done.

"He actually did it," gasped Katherine. "Everything is so...evil!"

"This is worse than what his father desired to do years ago when he was still evil," said Dean.

"Everything we loved is gone," Ben said. "Our freedom, our kingdom, every one we loved. My Mal. All is gone because of him. That kid sitting in that big tower!"

He was pointing out the window at Marvel Tower, where he explained the Isle of the Lost once stood.

"The Infinity Gauntlet is in there," said Jane. "Our only way to fix everything lies most likely at the top."

"I'll agree with you there," said Kevin. "But the only question is how are we going to get into there?"

"We don't know the layout or what to expect," said Spencer.

"Well...I may be able to do a quick speed reconnaissance of the entire place," said Oscar. "If I turn super small, and go super fast, I bet I can do it in a minute or less."

"How?" asked Nala. "Even with your wings you aren't that fast."

"I can place a speed spell on you," said Maleficent.

"That was what I was hoping you'd say," said Oscar.

Maleficent spoke some words and then threw a spell on Oscar. The boy began vibrating extremely fast.

"WHOA!" Oscar yelled quickly. "THISISCRAZY!"

He opened his wings and flew around, landing right back where he was originally in half a second.

"BERIGHTBACK!" he yelled.

He flew right out the window quickly with everyone just watching.

It took 30 seconds and Oscar was right back in the room, and spell had worn off.

"Whoa what a rush!" he gasped.

"Did you get a layout?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, and it's very easy to describe," he said.

"How so?" asked Uma.

"The tower is nothing more than a ton of stairs!" Oscar exclaimed.

"Wait seriously?" asked Ben. "No rooms inside that? No prisons or bedrooms?"

"No," said Oscar. "The Marvels use the castle for that. Well all except Xanos. At the very top is the only room there. A big throne room."

"Wait if you were there, why didn't you grab the freakin' gauntlet!?" yelled Audrey.

"The room was magically impenetrable to me," said Oscar. "I could only see inside from the top view above."

"So no guards, no traps, no nothing?" asked Jafar. "They basically built it for decoration?"

"Well there was one thing," said Oscar. "The place is guarded by an entire army of monster soldiers Xanos created himself. They apparently are made in a place underneath the tower. Which means to get even in there, we're going to have to fight."

"That's fine with me," said Ben. "It's planning time."

* * *

Everyone simply sat in chairs that weren't destroyed while Ben wrote on the chalkboard that miraculously wasn't destroyed and chalk that actually still worked.

"This tower is our priority," he said pointing to a picture of the tower he drew. "Our only way inside it is by fighting. Now we know they have an army, but what we don't know is if in that army is heroes who have been turned evil. We must be prepared for anything. Literally anything. We must be as unsurprised as Lyle Tiberius Rourke."

"We should be the ones going first," said Maleficent. "Me, Cruella, Jafar, and Evil Queen can go full monster. We can keep the army at bay and take out the most, maybe giving all of you a chance to get through and take out less of the enemy."

"Okay then," said Ben. "What we also don't know is if the Marvels intend to join the fight too."

"If they do, we will fight them," said Katherine. "And I'm not saying it because we think you're weak. We know them. We can have an advantage."

"Very well," said Ben. "Like I said, the enemy knows we're coming. We don't know what to expect. But we must succeed. Failure is not even a thought that should be in anyone's minds. In fact, I shouldn't even be saying the word. That gauntlet is our only hope."

"Once we retrieve that gauntlet, I'll teleport us all back to here," said Jane. "Then we use it to bring everyone back, revert the heroes back to good, and turn Auradon good again as well."

"It's a plan," said Ben. "Everyone get ready. If you need weapons, our armory still has them. We depart in five minutes."

Everyone nodded and got up to prepare, except for Dean, who walked towards Ben.

"Your highness," she said.

"Call me Ben," Ben said politely.

"I have something that I want you to have," Dean said.

She reached into her armor and pulled out a bright red glowing feather.

"This is a phoenix feather," she said. "The last one in existence. My father gave it to me long ago, and now I'm giving it to you."

"That's kind," said Ben. "But I can't accept a gift from your father."

"It's not just a gift," said Dean. "Phoenix feathers were made into necklaces long ago because they literally have the ability to bring the wearer of one back to life upon death."

"Wait seriously?" gasped Ben.

"This battle could be dangerous," said Dean. "And I want you to be able to be with your true love again, so this may come in handy."

Ben smiled and took the feather and wrapped it around his neck.

"Thank you, Deanna," he said.

Dean nodded and walked off to prepare.

* * *

After five minutes, everyone returned, armored up, weapon in hand, and ready for a fight.

"This is it," said Jane. "We have waited two years for a day like this to come."

"Time to get that gauntlet and make those rotten to the core Marvels pay!" yelled Doug.

"Secret Avengers, Ex-Villains, and heroes!" yelled Ben. "To war!"

Everyone yelled out and charged out of the school.

It was truly time to get the gauntlet and fix everything.

They would succeed. They had to succeed.

"Whatever it takes," Ben said in his mind.

* * *

**Time for war! Will they succeed? Will Ben really need to use that feather? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	10. Battle on the Bridge

All was quiet on the long bridge that led to Marvel Tower, except for the quiet demonic chatter between demon soldiers.

At the front of the line stood the Marvel's best warriors, Erica, Terra, Joan, Wilford, Connor, and Helen.

But they were very bored, for nothing was happening.

"This is ridiculous," said Erica. "Just because the boss is paranoid."

"He really thinks those heroes can get into our tower?" asked Terra. "Even though its just a bunch of stairs?"

"And we have an army!" exclaimed Wilford. "A never ending army!"

"Vu know I'm bretty zick of Xanos und his I am Foreffer zis und I am Foreffer zat," said Joan.

"If something doesn't happen soon I'm going to fucking scream!" yelled Connor.

Suddenly, everyone felt a rumbling sound. It was coming from under the water.

Everyone dared to look over the side, and then suddenly things shot out of the water taking them all by surprise.

The Marvels shockingly found themselves ensnared in green smoke in the shape of tentacles. It was coming from a giant smoke octopus Cruella de Vil had made.

"HI KIDS!" she yelled. "MISS ME!?"

Suddenly from out of the water as well came a giant snake Jafar and a dragon Maleficent, along with the Evil Queen riding a shadowy bat.

They blasted and snapped at the armies, destroying half of them.

"WITNESS THE MIGHT OF THE BIG FOUR!" yelled Maleficent. "FIRST HAND!"

The Marvels struggled to break free when suddenly they saw a portal appear at the entrance to the bridge, and then out of it came the heroes and Secret Avengers, who they were shocked to see.

"CHARGE!" roared Ben and everyone followed him yelling ferociously as well.

The Marvels watched them charge past them while being held and began attack other demonic soliders.

"OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!" roared Helen. "WE WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED!"

Her eyes glowed green and black and then she blasted a humongous wave of energy that freed all of them.

They were dropped onto the bridge and they proceeded to charge towards the heroes, but they were blocked by the big four suddenly.

"You brats are not getting one single hand on those kids," growled Jafar.

"Really," said Wilford cracking his fists. "You want to do this again?"

"You think after two years we can't kick your asses?" asked the Evil Queen.

"You'll never amount to us, especially Xanos," said Helen. "What are you four after all compared to me? A Goddess?"

"Let us show you," said Maleficent.

The four roared and charged as the Marvels charged too.

* * *

The heroes hacked, slashed, blasted, and beat up against the demon soldiers charged at them.

Ben slashed at them all as their lava blood hit his armor, not burning him though.

Everyone blasted and punched at them, doing whatever it took to get to that building. But more they killed, the more just kept appearing.

"These things are like hydras!" yelled Dean. "Cut one head off and two more grow back!"

"Keep going on!" yelled Uma as she grabbed a ton of soldiers with her tentacles and threw them in the water, killing them instantly. "We must not give up! We have to..."

Before Uma could finish two soldiers threw axes at Uma, slicing her tentacles in half. She screamed out in pain and her tentacles bled, and suddenly she was pummeled by a ton of more demon soldiers. Then began kicking and punching at her and tried to stab her, but she was able to block the weapons with her damaged tentacles. But they were going to kill her, for she couldn't get them off.

"HEY!" roared a booming voice from the side. The demons looked over as did the heroes. Uma managed to get a peak and gasped, for she saw Dean floating in the air with lightning surrounding her. Her eyes were glowing white and her sword was filled with electricity.

"GET YOU HANDS OFF OF HER!" she roared. With that, she unleashed a mega blast of lightning the killed every single demon covering Uma.

She landed right on the bridge as more demons came and began blasting and hacking each one.

The heroes decided to stand aside and let Dean take care of the demons for a while. She stood in front of Uma and blasted each and every one.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" she yelled. "YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

She held her sword up high, and this time from the sky dropped the biggest and most powerful lightning bolt ever. So powerful it managed to shut down the teleporter machine that the demons kept spawning from.

Once there were no more demons on the bridge, Dean sheathed her sword and held a hand out to Uma.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Better now," Uma said happily.

"You're tentacles?" Dean asked.

"They'll regenerate," said Uma as she took Dean's hand and stood up. "But you saved my life."

Dean smiled and blushed, and before she could even reply, Uma shocked everyone by grabbing her head and pulling both their lips together.

Everyone's jaws dropped as Uma kissed Dean.

"Ha!" yelled Hector. "I called it!"

"What?" questioned Chad.

"I saw them flirting back home," said Hector. "I saw this coming."

Uma broke off the kiss and then stared at Dean, who just smiled happily back.

"Are you guys done?" Ben asked. "If so we have a chance to get up to the gauntlet while the teleporter is down!"

"Oh right!" Uma gasped. "Let's go babe...uh! I mean girl, or friend! I...Dean!"

Dean chuckled and patted Uma's shoulder.

"Wait what about them?" asked Spencer pointing to the Big 4.

"We've got this!" yelled Jafar. "Go! Get the glove!"

Everyone nodded and ran into the building. It was finally time to get the gauntlet.

* * *

**I believe I said this once but, I AM SO SORRY. I should've updated a month ago but things have been hard with coronavirus and everything and being locked in my own home. I swear I will finish this story before this horrible year ends. But anyway, battle and...Dean and Uma are a couple! Surprised right? Stay tuned!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	11. The Black Order

The heroes ran up and up the thousands of stairs the spun in a circle.

Yet not a single one was getting dizzy. There were other things on their mind that were helping them stay occupied and not get dizzy.

Like the fact that the Infinity Gauntlet was almost in their reach, and finally they would be able to bring everyone they loved back to life.

Finally, after so much running they were finally at the top.

The entire place was truly what Oscar said. A trophy room.

"Guys..." Audrey said almost timidly while pointing.

Everyone looked up, and at the end of the other side in a display case, was the Infinity Gauntlet.

"JACKPOT!" yelled Ben. "Come to the king!"

Without hesitation he ran across the room.

"Ben wait!" yelled Katherine. "Don't!"

She and the Secret Avengers chased after him, but unfortunately the Auradon heroes were too slow, and suddenly two barriers appeared. One blocking the Gauntlet and the other trapping the heroes except for Ben and the Secret Avengers.

"You stupid, stupid boy," said a voice on a loudspeaker. "Did you really expect to waltz right into my prized possession room that easily?"

Ben growled, for he knew whose voice it was.

"Xanos..." he growled.

"It would seem two years locked up hasn't done any good for you," said Xanos. "You still don't understand that evil needs to win. You just keep fighting destiny and not caring that in the end you will fail."

"Why don't you come here and say that to my face?" growled Ben. "Right after I knock your teeth down your throat!"

"Oh please, and get my hands dirty? Nah!" said Xanos. "I think I'll let my old father's friends do the killing for me."

"What?" asked Ben.

"Oh you don't know them," said Xanos. "But those Marvel Descendants do."

"Old friends of Thanos?" Kevin asked.

"Boys and girl!" Xanos yelled. "Do you stuff!"

Everyone suddenly heard what sounded like teleportation. When they all turned around they saw four portals appear, which then brought forth four alien-looking warriors.

One was a giant lizard-looking brute with armor and holding a pickaxe-like weapon. One had gray skin, black hooded robes, armor with a horned helmet and carried a double-bladed spear weapon. One also had gray skin, but was a girl with also blue hair, horns, armor, and had another spear weapon. The fourth also had gray skin, but darker and had white hair and wore robes.

"Oh my god no," gasped Marian. "Not them!"

"Who are they?" asked Ben.

"The Children of Thanos," said Ace. "The elite warriors of Thanos. The Black Order!"

"From left to right," said Hazel. "Cull Obsidian, Corvus Glaive, Proxima Midnight, and Ebony Maw."

"We may be in trouble guys," said Corey.

"Are you kidding!?" growled Ben pushing his way to the front. "I did not come all the way here just to fail! I'll kill you all just to get my Mal back!"

"Wow. You have strong heart kid," said Corvus. "I can't wait to rip it out and crush it."

"Killing children puts a bad taste in my mouth," Proxima said. "But I'll do whatever is commanded of me by anyone with the blood of Thanos, even if it's not himself."

"You fools, should've stay where you belong," said Maw. "I'll have your heads all mounted on a flag in every kingdom of Auradon!"

"I take it these guys didn't like being good?" asked Ben.

"Hated it," said Victoria being translated by Hector. "They had to be locked up because they refused to change. And now Xanos has broken them out so they can serve him."

"And now they've come all the way to Auradon, just to die," said Ben. "Let's do this!"

Cull roared loudly.

"You want the honors big guy?" Corvus asked.

Cull smirked and then charged right at the heroes. Everyone jumped out the way dodging him but recovered quickly.

Ben charged ahead and slashed his sword against the brute, but it did no damage.

Cull turned and was about to impale Ben with his weapon before he was pulled back by magic ropes from Spencer.

"Don't underestimate these guys your highness!" yelled Spencer. "They are way tougher than you think!"

Cull proved his point by using his strength to pull Spencer still attached to his weapon. He sent him flying right into Katherine and Dean.

Cull roared loudly before Marian jumped ahead and shot spider webs at him to tie him up. He was about to break free when Kevin flew in on his jetpack and attached a device to his back. Immediately it sent a pulse that made everything metal fly towards his and attach to him, which was pretty damaging due to a lot of the metal things being weapons or giant statues.

He emerged from the pile and set his sights on Ben again before Nala and Hazel jumped in front of him. Nala jumped with catlike reflexes on Cull and dug her claws right into the flesh on his face. Hazel summoned bladed claws of her own and began attempting to pierce his armor.

Ben knew they were handling him so he turned to find someone else to fight, which ended up being not hard to find for Corvus was standing right before him pointing his spear at him.

"They say you're a king," he said. "I've killed kings before. You should be no problem."

"Oh on the contrary," said Ben. "You should be the one who's afraid of me!"

"Room for two more?" Adam asked joining the fight along with Victoria.

Corvus smiled and gripped his spear while Ben yelled out attacking first.

He swung his sword and clashed with Corvus' weapon and they began to fight.

* * *

Katherine, Dean, and Spencer were beginning to recover when Maw floated over with tons of rock formations from the ground surrounding him.

"Children should be seen and not heard," he said. "And you definitely won't be either after you're buried under rubble!"

He blasted all his ammo at the three but Spencer formed a portal that swallowed each of them, and then opened one up over Maw. The rocks came charging out but Maw was quick and telekinetically grabbed them.

However with him distracted, Katherine fired lasers and Dean fired lightning, blasting Maw into the wall.

Maw quickly recovered and slashed his hand, blasting a dust store at the three and blinding them. He took that opportunity to blast magic glass spears at each of them. Some they dodged, but some either scratched or slightly stabbed them. They couldn't see where any of them were coming from.

"You cannot fight what you cannot see," laughed Maw.

"Neither can you!" yelled two voices.

Maw looked around, not being able to see anything, but he did feel a hard kick in the face followed by an invisible slam to the ground.

Maw stood up and tried to fight back, but he couldn't see who had attacked him. He only got kicked and beaten repeatedly by invisible enemies.

Angered by the attacks, he then unleashed a powerful telekinetic blast that sent the invisible Ace flying in the air, now visible.

But before he could attack him, he had forgotten about the other enemy who had been flying to avoid the blast. From out of nowhere Oscar grew to his normal size and blasted Maw with his stingers.

Ace stretched out his elastic arms and wrapped them around maw while Spencer threw magic ropes around him.

"No! No!" yelled Maw. "You cannot beat me! My power is beyond you! My intelligence is unmatched!"

"And your face is still looks like Squidward," said Katherine.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW WHAT A SQUIDWARD IS!" he roared.

"Guess you'll never find out," said Oscar. "Dean?"

Dean smiled and snapped her fingers. Immediately a giant bolt of lightning blasted from the sky above and struck Maw. He yelled out loud as he was given the most massive electrocution ever, so powerful that his skeleton was visible.

Once no one heard him screaming anymore, Dean stopped and Ace and Spencer let go, leaving Maw's charred and burned body to hit the ground and disintegrate.

One Black Order member was down.

* * *

Proxima clashed her spear weapon with Corey's bow that he used as a melee weapon as well. He somersaulted back after he broke free and shot two arrows quickly. She slashed however and cut them down.

Hector jumped ahead and blasted his powerful booming voice, sending Proxima flying towards the wall, but she rebounded by instead of crashing into it, kicked off it and flying towards the two with her weapon.

She caught Hector by his neck with the open part of her spear which stuck him the wall against his throat, preventing him from screaming.

"You're nothing without your voice," she teased. "Just like Robin Hood here is nothing without his bow and arrow."

"Is that so?" Corey asked. "Well fine then."

Proxima turned and saw him throw aside his bow and arrow.

"I have no problem with fighting a girl," he said. "So, face me with no weapons! Think you can do that?"

"If that's how you wish to die," said Proxima leaving her spear in the wall trapping Hector who was trying to pull it out.

Proxima swung two punches which Hector blocked. He punched her in the face and then the stomach, which he quickly regretted after forgetting she was wearing armor.

He grabbed his hand that was in pain which allowed Proxima to punch him, kick him, and throw him into the wall.

Corey recovered and slid across the floor, kicking Proxima off her feet. He proceeded to get on top of her and punch her in the face repeatedly, until she grabbed his throat and threw him aside.

He jumped to his feet and kicked her stomach this time. He attempted to do a flip kick, but she grabbed his leg and threw him right near Hector.

Hector had managed to only get part of the spear off him, allowing him to talk again. Corey then got an idea.

He jumped to his feet and ran at Proxima doing a flying kick. She dodged, but then he rebounded off a giant statue and lunged at her grabbed her by the horns which proved painful.

She desperately tried to get him off, but he was quicker, and with all his might he ran while holding onto her right towards her spear.

Proxima was only able to get a quick glance before Corey ran her through her own spear.

As he let go she gasped as she looked at her spear impaling her right through her stomach. She coughed up black blood and bent over in pain, right at Hector.

"Hey babe," he said. "Wanna hear a secret?"

Unable to speak and reply, Hector managed to position her ear right near his mouth. And then he screamed with his supersonic voice, "FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!"

His voice was so powerful and earsplitting as it traveled through her ears that while she was screaming in the pain so loudly, the frequency literally caused her own brain to explode.

Blood began to pour out of every opening in Proxima's head before Hector finally removed the spear and threw it and her on the ground.

Another one dead now.

* * *

Marian and Kevin wrestled with Cull while Nala and Hazel continued to slash him. They were finding it very hard to pierce his armor.

Eventually he broke free and threw everyone different ways. He managed to grab a monument from the side that had a horned helmet with chains attached to it.

He swung it hard, hitting all four Secret Avengers before throwing the monument itself aside into the wall, which literally broke a hole through it that sent the display falling into the sea while leaving the giant helmet.

"And there goes Surtur's crown display," sighed Dean. "At least the helmet's still there."

"Why again is there a chain attached to them?" asked Nala as she recovered.

"So, in case someone stupidly decides to revive Surtur, he would be chained and unable to break free," said Dean.

Nala was about to reply before Cull grabbed her and smashed her into the ground before repeatedly punching her.

"Nala! Use your pulse charge!" yelled Kevin.

"I...CAN'T...CROSS...MY...ARMS!" Nala stammered through punches.

"Allow me!" yelled Marian. Before Cull could throw another pound, Marian grabbed his hand with her spider webbing and held him back.

Finally Nala took all the power she had charged up from her pummeling and blasted a tremendously powerful purple pulse charge onto Cull which sent him flying through the roof roaring loudly.

"That's how a monster can rest at ease!" yelled Nala.

Cull began falling towards the building.

"And here's some bare necessities!" yelled Hazel.

As he charged through the roof, Hazel, with his own pickaxe swung hard and thrust it through his armored chest.

Cull staggered before falling to his knees, watching blood drip from where the weapon impaled him.

"Damn I really wish you could talk," said Hazel. "I would've wanted to hear some last words from you."

Cull just glared at the four.

"But I guess you live your life without talking, and now you die without a word," she said.

Without hesitation she extended her blade claws and slashed right across Cull's throat. All the monster could do was cough blood until he fell dead on the ground.

And now only one remained.

* * *

Ben clashed with Corvus back and forth. Corvus broke his defense and tried to stab, only for Adam to throw his shield right over his shoulder and protect him.

Victoria came in quickly and silently and whacked Corvus with her sticks before extending the grapple wire on it to grab his weapon.

She tried to pull it out of his hands, but Corvus was stronger and with his weapon he swung her right into Ben and Adam.

Ben quickly recovered and clash again and again. Adam slashed his shielded arm and blasted a holographic shield projectile that hit Corvus in the face but did nothing.

Victoria again tried to sneak up, but Corvus was quicker and knocked her off balance by almost stabbing her with the other end.

Ben got his sword caught in the tight spot of his spear and was lifted into the air before getting thrown into Adam and Victoria again.

Ben was thrown towards the opening in the wall Cull had made and almost fell over. He reached for his sword but Corvus knocked it away. Adam was unconscious for he hit his head hard and Victoria was over on the other side of Corvus.

But it was then that Ben and Victoria saw part of one of the chains Surtur's crown was attached to. It was opened and unlocked, probably from breaking off of where it was attached to on the stand.

And it was right near Corvus' leg on Victoria's side.

"You are a fool boy," Corvus said. "The only reason the others killed the other three is because they hail from the same world. We're from different worlds! I'm from one more powerful and advanced than yours! What makes you honestly think you can defeat me?"

Ben just looked up and smiled. He waited until he heard it, and until Corvus not only heard it, but felt it too.

He looked down and saw Victoria had attached the chain to his leg.

He gasped and stared at Ben who laughed.

"Maybe I'm not powerful," he said. "But I'm damn well smarter."

He then kicked Surtur's giant crown right off the side while Corvus horrifically watched the chain follow.

He attempted to find a way to escape his doomed fate, but that proved inevitable after Adam had recovered and snatched his spear.

As soon as the rest of chain went over the side, the weight pulled Corvus with it, who screamed in terror as he attempted to grab hold of anything, but to no avail, he was pulled over the side where Ben watched him scream out as both he and the crown sunk to the bottom of the ocean, where Corvus would met his watery grave.

"Well, now Surtur's crown is gone forever," said Dean.

"Be glad there's no Eternal Flame at the bottom of the ocean," said Adam.

And now it was the end of the Black Order.

* * *

As soon as everyone was dead, the barriers magically went away. Everyone broke out into a quick celebration before turning their attention to the gauntlet.

Ben walked over and once again without being careful, he lifted the glass off and grabbed the gauntlet.

However, no traps or alarms went off. Ben officially had the gauntlet.

"We...we did it!" he yelled. "I HAVE THE INFINITY GAUNTLET!"

Everyone cheered out.

"We should get out of here however before Xanos comes," said Doug.

"Right," said Ben. "Jane can you teleport us and the Big 4 back to the castle."

"Right away your highness!" Jane said. She swung her mother's wand and everyone magically disappeared.

As did the four who had been fighting on the bridge.

* * *

Almost immediately after they left, Xanos was teleported into his ruined trophy room, along with all the other Marvels.

He walked over and stared at where his precious gauntlet had sat while everyone stared at the three visible dead members of the Black Order.

"We should've never kept those ten alive!" yelled Vincent. "Now they have the gauntlet and they're going to undo everything!"

"For once I'm on the side opposite of Xanos!" yelled Hela. "What should we do now? We're screwed."

However, Xanos wasn't mad. He only laughed.

"Go ahead," he said. "Let those fools try to change destiny. They will discover that it is inevitable."

"Excuse me?" asked Dora.

"My brothers and sisters," said Xanos. "What they do does not matter. For I have a new plan. One that cannot be stopped or undone. But first, we must kill those heroes."

"Excellent," Kai said evilly.

"Prepare...the mothership," Xanos said with an evil laugh following. "They are all about to learn truly that evil will always live forever."

* * *

**I had to immediately write this chapter. I had already started the last one before this back in March I believe. So, that was an epic battle with the Black Order. What happens next? Do they finally bring back all the heroes!? Stay tuned to find out, and I swear I won't keep you waiting long.**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your Favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	12. SNAP!

Everyone was gathered in the throne room of the ruined castle.

All of them huddled in a circle.

And in Ben's hands was the Infinity Gauntlet.

Everyone was just staring silently.

"This is it guys," said Ben. "This is how we bring everyone back."

"For two years we rotted in a jail cell, thinking only of the loved ones we lost," said Doug.

"And the heroes under evil's control and the evil that reigns!" said Uma. "All because of Xanos."

"But today that all changes," said Chad. "Finally, we can bring everyone back and undo everything Xanos has done!"

"But the only question is, who is going to do it?" asked Audrey. "Who's going to snap their damn fingers?"

"I will do it," said Ben. "I am the king, and it will be my duty."

"Oh no you won't!" yelled Cruella. "You saw the damage the gauntlet did to Xanos when he used it!"

"She's right," said Katherine. "You can't handle the amount of energy in that gauntlet."

"Then I will do it," said Dean. "I'm half god after all.

"Exactly," said Adam. "You can't handle it either."

"Are you serious!?" yelled Dean. "Come on I can handle it! Lightning flows through me! I can take it!"

"Lightning ain't gonna save you," said Hazel. "But maybe my rapid healing can help me."

"That won't work either," said Spencer. "The gauntlet will destroy every part of your insides before you can even start regenerating."

"Well who's gonna do it!?" Jafar yelled. "I want my Jay back!"

"Me," Jane said stepping up.

"You?" asked Kevin.

"We all know I'm a fairy," said Jane. "And our magic makes us powerful enough to hold infinity stones. Hell, I swallowed the Power Stone and didn't die."

"You ate an infinity stone!?" yelled Ace.

"If I can eat one stone," said Jane. "Hell, I can definitely eat the power of six."

"No child," Maleficent said stepping up. "You are right, that it should be a fairy who does it, but you are not strong enough. However, I damn well am. I was the mistress of evil after all."

"She's right," said the Evil Queen. "She's the most powerful fairy in existence. She may be the only one of us who can do this."

"Plus," said Maleficent. "This just feels like it's meant to be me. Like fate. After a lifetime of being evil and terrorizing the world, this is my ultimate redemption. My most heroic act. It's...my destiny."

"I can't argue with that," said Ben. "But are you sure about this? What if it does still kill you?"

"I can accept that possibility," said Maleficent. "And if I do die, just tell Mal I love her with all my heart."

Ben nodded and handed Maleficent the Infinity Gauntlet.

She stepped in the middle of everyone who backed away.

"You might want to be in dragon form," Jafar said. "You're most powerful then."

"Remember," said Ben. "Everyone Xanos snapped away two years ago, you're just bringing them back to now, today. And undoing the evil cast upon Auradon. Don't change anything from the last two years."

Maleficent nodded. Immedaitely people began activating armor or shields to protect themselves. Dean stepped behind Uma to protect her.

"Perhaps a little extra protection could help," said Cruella. "And I mean fairy protection."

Jane nodded and cast a spell, immediately shielding the whole entire castle in protective magic light.

Maleficent sighed and stared once more at the gauntlet.

"Everyone comes home," she said. "My beloved Mal."

She closed her eyes which suddenly glowed green and purple smoke began to surround her. In a matter of seconds, she was in her giant dragon form.

The gauntlet magically extended itself to match the size of her hand, and once it was fully on, it snapped closed and tremendous power began pouring out of it.

Maleficent roared in pain as waves of energy coursed through the veins in her arm and body. She knelt down on a knee and gripped her scaly arm. White energy in her veins could be seen throughout her body.

She continued to roar in pain, as now her arm was starting to burn up.

"Maleficent!" Doug yelled.

"Take it off!" yelled Chad. "Now!"

"No wait!" yelled Katherine. "Maleficent are you okay?"

She continued to roar. Thank god she wasn't uncontrollably breathing fire.

"Talk to us mistress!" yelled Hector.

Maleficent clutched and gripped her hand until finally she stopped roaring painfully.

"I'm...okay," Maleficent said. "I...I have it. I got this!"

"Then do it!" Ben yelled. "I'm sorry...BUT BRING BACK MY MAL NOW!"

Maleficent heaved a couple of more times, still trying to take in the painful amount of power flowing in her.

"MY...MALLLLLLLLLL!" Maleficent roared loudly as she raised her hand high and...

_SNAP!_

All there was, was white light.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Xanos' New Plan

Maleficent gasped loudly as she collapsed right onto the ground, thankfully not crushing anyone.

Immediately after she fell she reverted back to human form and the gauntlet fell off her hand, which Jafar quickly kicked away.

"Maleficent!" everyone gasped as they ran over.

Maleficent lay on the floor groaning in pain. Her arm right arm was burnt badly. Katherine activated cooling systems on her armor to cool them down.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked.

Maleficent groaned and looked up at everyone.

"Did...did I do it?" asked Maleficent.

Everyone looked around. The castle no longer looked like it was in ruins.

"But it's empty," said Marian.

"The castle was evacuated after the Marvels attacked," said Ben.

"Guys look!" Chad yelled pointing to the window.

Almost everyone looked out and gasped.

The sky was no longer red. The forests and fields had trees and not fire. Even in the distance Xanos' tower was now back to being the Isle of the Lost.

Suddenly, Uma began getting a call on her cell phone. She looked and gasped. It was her sister Layla calling.

Shaking, she answered the phone.

"Layla?" she asked.

Someone was on the other end, but she couldn't get a good enough signal to hear clearly. But it did sound like a girl's voice.

"Guys," Doug said. "I think we did it!"

Adam was just staring out, looking at the sun, when suddenly darkness filled his eyes.

He looked out and something was blocking the sun.

He looked out believing it was clouds, but instead he saw a giant airship.

Horrifically he turned and yelled, "GUYS TAKE COVER!"

But it was too late, for an entire barrage of missiles fired from the ship onto the castle, hitting one after the other. The castle exploded and crumbled, and the ship did not stop until the only thing left was a crater with ruined remains of the castle.

* * *

Once the ship stopped firing, a beam of light shot from it and hit the ground, and out walked Xanos, wearing a giant set of gold armor, bigger than him. He looked like he was wearing a robot costume almost. He also carried a giant broadsword.

He gazed around, smiling at his work.

"The sky is back to normal," Vincent said to him through a comm. "They restored the world!"

"For now," said Xanos. "Stay on the ship until I give orders."

"And what will you do?" asked Helen.

"Wait," he said.

He took a seat on a pile of rubble and waited, smiling evilly.

* * *

Ben awoke to the sound of shaking.

He coughed repeatedly as dust covered his face.

He found himself staring at Doug and Jane, all them armored still.

"Oh, thank god," said Doug.

"What...happened?" asked Ben.

"Guess this is what happens when you piss off Xanos," said Jane.

Ben found his sword and stood up, with Doug holding his warhammer and Jane with her mother's wand.

"Where's everyone else?" asked Ben.

"They all got buried," said Doug. "But they all were yelling on my comms. They're all still alive."

"Not everyone was buried," said a voice.

They all turned and saw Adam, Katherine, and Dean standing before them.

"Oh good you guys are okay," said Jane.

Suddenly, everyone began to hear someone whistling a tune. They all followed until they came to an opening, where in the distance they saw him.

Xanos, waiting patiently, in his glorious armor.

"What the hell is he wearing?" asked Doug. "Looks like a robot!"

"Oh my god!" gasped Katherine. "That's where the Red King's armor went!"

"Who?" asked Ben.

"The Red King was an enemy of Hulk who like many other villains did not accept redemption," said Dean. "Hulk killed him and took his armor as a prize. But of course, it was amongst the many things that disappeared."

"Little thief," growled Adam. "Stealing precious artifacts and treasures, and infinity stones!"

"Speaking of infinity stones, where's the damn gauntlet!?" yelled Katherine.

"I got a transmission earlier from Chad, saying he found the gauntlet but is still trapped," said Doug. "Unfortunately, I lost his signal soon after."

"All the matters is that the kid down there doesn't have them," said Ben gripping his sword. "And I intend to keep it that way."

"You know he's waiting for us right?" asked Jane. "He's expecting us to fight him. And he's expecting himself to kill us."

"I've got nothing better to do," said Katherine.

"As my father once said, I've got no plans tonight," Adam said.

"Good," said Dean. "As long as we're all in agreement."

Suddenly thunderclouds began forming and Dean's eyes lit up. Then lightning blasted onto her, but instead of shocking her, it formed new and more epic armor all over her body.

Once she was armored up in shining silver armored covering her head to toe, she gripped her sword and said, "Let's end this once and for all."

Everyone nodded.

"Time to make this motherfucker pay!" yelled Ben.

* * *

Xanos was waiting still, throwing rocks around, until he looked up and smiled.

He saw Ben, Doug, Jane, Adam, Katherine, and Dean approach him.

He sat up and stared at everyone and began laughing.

"Look at all of you," he said. "You're all so weak and pathetic. So stupid. Thinking you can change fate when fate can never be unwritten."

Everyone just stared.

"I told you evil lives forever, and that I am evil's true form," said Xanos. "And it is my fate to ensure that evil is the only thing that remains."

"That will never happen," said Ben. "You're nothing! You're a fool! And a monster! This is not, nor will it ever be your fate, or your destiny!"

Xanos stomped his foot on the ground hard.

"Fool," he said. "There is no such thing as destiny! Only fate! Fate is written, and destiny is only in our imaginations!"

"Wow you never change," said Katherine. "Ever since back home, you've always been the same. Thinking you're better than your father, and believing you know everything. You just never could see the fool you always have been."

"You have lost Xanos," said Doug. "We reverted everything you have done! We brought good back to the world, and now we're going to take you down."

Xanos chuckled.

"I know you snapped," he said. "And I thank you for that. Because now I can enact my new and true plan."

"What plan?" asked Jane.

"You see I have come to realize one thing," said Xanos. "Evil and Good cannot coexist. They are not like light and darkness. There can only be one for there to truly to be balance."

"You think everything you have done is good!?" growled Ben. "You took my love from me!"

"And that I will admit was a mistake," said Xanos. "I should've taken away all of you. I kept you alive to do evil things to you, but there was and always will be good in your hearts and souls. You see I now realize that the true source of unbalance in this world, is good."

"What?" asked Dean.

"Good is the root of all true evil and unbalance," said Xanos. "It is the source of the cataclysm that distorts the balance."

"You're insane," said Katherine.

"No I'm not," said Xanos. "Think of it. In the beginning there was only good and light. A world full of paradise and joy. And can you imagine how boring people got of always being joyful and happy. That feeling led to the creation of evil and darkness. And from then on, they have always been at war with one another. Creating terrible unbalance. Good and evil can never live in harmony."

Xanos stood up now and reached for his weapon.

"And so for my new plan," he said. "After I kill you all and find my infinity gauntlet, I will tear this entire universe apart to it's last atom using it, and then restart the universe itself. And when I do so, I will make sure that good is never created. Only evil. An entire universe that was evil from the beginning. No good. No heroes. No unbalance. I will finally create, a perfect world."

"Born out of blood!" Ben stated.

"No one will ever know," said Xanos. "Because you won't be alive to tell them."

Ben gripped his sword.

"Fuck you," he said. "TIME TO DIE!"

All six heroes charged forward and prepared to clash with Xanos.

* * *

**Oh yeah! Big battle time! What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Brothers

Katherine charged up a ton of power and blasted a humongous beam of energy right at Xanos.

Xanos however took his broadsword and blocked it, sending it right back at Katherine who went flying.

Ben and Doug charged ahead and clashed with Xanos. Ben swung his sword with Xanos blocked while Doug hit his armor, but not even his enchanted warhammer could dent it.

Xanos grabbed Doug and threw him into Ben and the two went flying, but then Dean came in flying and clashed with him.

Xanos held his ground as Dean tried to push back and break through his defense. Adam suddenly came in and jumped onto Xanos' back and tried to push down Xanos' sword so Dean could get through.

Xanos however activated jet boosters on the armor and flew up, causing Dean and Adam to crash into each other.

Xanos laughed as he looked down at everyone, but then he was blasted with a ton of magic energy.

He turned and saw Jane floating with her magic wand.

She blasted another magic bolt and Xanos tried to slice it away, but apparently his armor wasn't magic proof and blasted through.

Jane kept blasting and blasting until she hit one of the jets on his boot as he was flying away. He went spiraling out of control until he went crashing into the ground.

As he stood up, he saw the others heading for him.

Doug smashed his hammer into the ground and caused a shockwave that sent Xanos flying back. Xanos recovered quickly and blasted energy from his arm, but Adam blocked it with his shield.

Xanos stood up, but Jane blasted magic energy ropes and tied him up. Unable to break free, Ben charged ahead with his sword held high.

But thinking quickly, Xanos used all his strength and slammed himself onto the ground, taking Jane down from the sky into the ground, making her crash into Doug.

Now free, he grabbed Ben who had lunged at him.

"You all seriously think you can make a fool of me!?" Xanos growled.

Dean and Katherine snuck up behind him and charged up lightning while Katherine opened up her armor revealing a power core. Dean then blasted her lightning into the core, which charged up Dean greatly, and then she blasted a ton of energy at Xanos engulfing him.

He happened to be holding Ben in the air when he got blasted, allowing Ben to start smacking down on his armor with his sword, but it still couldn't dent it.

Xanos then took Ben and put him in front of the beam causing him to get blasted which forced Katherine to stop.

Xanos then took Ben and threw him into Katherine and Dean.

"This guy seriously will not go down!" yelled Adam.

"He won't stop until he achieves his goal," said Jane.

"Then we must prevent that!" yelled Doug. "Jane spin me!"

Doug began running and Jane threw another magic rope which wrapped around Doug. Jane then began spinning which Doug who went flying towards Xanos.

Taken by surprise, Doug smashed his hammer into Xanos' face, finally managing to damage his armored helmet.

The helmet prevented Xanos' head from smashing into pieces, but it caused a complete dizzy headache.

Just as he recovered from seeing double, Doug came around again and smashed again, and again, and again.

Enraged now, Xanos managed to time right and grabbed Doug by his hammer. He then took him, along with Jane again and smashed them into the ground, knocking them out.

He ran over and grabbed his broadsword to prepare for the next attack that he would deem worthless.

Suddenly lightning started cracking and he looked up and saw Dean in the sky preparing to drop an entire lightning storm on him.

"TAKE THE WRATH OF THOR'S DAUGHTER BASTARD!" she roared and blasted thousands of lightning bolts onto Xanos.

She could hear him roaring out loudly as the bolts only blasted onto him.

After she was sure he had enough, Dean stopped and flew down to Xanos. His armor still wasn't damaged but he looked cooked.

But suddenly his eyes burst open, revealing himself to be perfectly fine.

"Gotcha!" he laughed and suddenly knocked Dean's sword out of her hands. He then knocked her onto the ground and held his broadsword at her neck.

"I usually prepare an order of who I'm going to kill first in a group," said Xanos. "I was planning on killing Mr. Ex-King of Auradon first, but I guess you'll do!"

Xanos raised his sword as Dean closed her eyes.

"I love you Uma," she said in her mind, "and I'm sorry."

* * *

Suddenly something was thrown hard at Xanos' head, and so hard that it smashed his helmet into pieces.

Xanos was knocked off Dean so she was able to see that her own sword that was thrown.

"Impossible," said Dean. "Only I can pick up that sword. And my father. And also Vision, and..."

She gasped suddenly as she and Dean looked over as the sword was drawn straight into the hand of Xanos' brother.

Thane.

"Thanos' bloodline." Dean finished.

Xanos growled at the sight of his brother.

"Hello brother!" Thane growled. "Surprised to see me?"

"Not at all," growled Xanos. "I have no reason to ever be happy to see you, traitor."

"You are so ridiculous," said Thane. "Call me a traitor? Evil has no traitors! There are only people who choose to be evil or good! And you chose evil!"

"I'm not evil!" roared Xanos. "I serve evil! Enforce it! And make sure its balanced!"

Thane shook his head.

"Father was right to lock you up," he said. "Now I'm going to bring him your head."

Xanos growled and charged right at Thane who flew right at him and clashed with Dean's sword.

The two brothers clashed repeatedly. Thane put up a better fight than everyone else, being that he was his brother.

He charged up a big slice and slammed down hard, managing to slice Xanos' big sword in half, and then knocked it out of his hand.

Unarmed now, Thane tossed Dean her sword back and the two began fighting hand to hand.

Dean stood up to join but Xanos quickly pushed her back into the ground and knocked her out as well.

Thane punched back and forth at Xanos, not getting hurt from punching the armor. Xanos managed to knock him away for a second and saw Adam and Katherine charging.

He grabbed two rocks and threw them right at them, knocking them out too.

The only ones left were Thane and Ben, and Ben was not in the mood for getting knocked out.

* * *

Thane aimed at Xanos' armored legs and used telekinetic abilities to remove parts of it, showing wiring.

"Hit here!" he yelled and Ben obeyed, hitting both parts and now damaging it.

Xanos was hit by some shock bolts, but all he did was just get angrier.

Thane managed to attack more parts and expose him, allowing Ben to attack.

But eventually, Xanos managed to but his armor magically back together and yelled, "ENOUGH!"

He unleashed a giant wave of energy that Ben dodged but Thane was hit and knocked into rubble that collpased on him.

Ben charged at Xanos who grabbed the handle part that still had half of his broken blade and they clashed.

Ben focused all the energy in his armor into his upper body and managed to push back slightly. He tried to kick Xanos' legs to knock off his footing but it didn't work.

Xanos with all his might pushed Ben into the ground and bunched him over and over and over again until he was dazed.

Xanos looked all around at the defeated heroes and growled.

"I win," he said.

* * *

**Oh no! The heroes have been taken down! Is this the end? Stay tuned to find out!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Assemble

Ben gasped and sat up, coughing repeatedly. He was covered in ash and dust and bruises and blood.

His armor was still working, and he didn't have anything broken.

Except possibly his will and courage.

He looked up as Xanos was standing proud, looking up in the sky.

"You still learn nothing after two years," said Xanos. "What is meant to be must be. This world must be corrected, and only I can do it. And you still think you can stop me."

Ben rolled his eyes.

"In my all years, including back when my father was evil, of conquest," said Xanos. "And violence. And slaughter. All of it was never personal. Even when I erased your beloved and friends and family."

Ben just stared at the monster before him.

"But what I am about do to you, and your kingdom, and this whole world," said Xanos with an evil smile. "I'm going to enjoy every moment of it."

Xanos lifted his hand and snapped it, reminding him of when he snapped away everyone he loved.

Suddenly from the mothership above, beams of light burst everywhere, and from them came an army bigger than any Ben had ever seen.

It had to be about an army of ten thousand demonic knights and armored monsters and even robots. Maybe even a million.

Along with them was the other Marvels who stood with Xanos.

"This is what I bring to ensure my victory," said Xanos. "I have an army, and you're just one boy. Your allies are knocked out and buried. And it's just you. One...little...boy."

Ben sighed heavily, and then gripped his sword tightly and stepped out of the ground standing tall.

"I may be one boy," said Ben. "BUT I HAVE ONE STRONG HEART!"

Ben began walking towards the army, while Xanos and the Marvels just laughed.

He knew he was about to die. He just knew it. But he didn't care. He would not sit back and let death find him. He would greet it in the field of battle, not caring if he had to do it alone.

* * *

"Ben?" said a voice suddenly.

Ben stopped. The voice had come from his comm.

"Ben...do you read me?" said the voice clearly.

He gasped heavily as his body filled with shock.

The voice...was a girl's voice. One girl's voice.

"Ben...I'm here," the voice said.

"M...M...M...M...M..." Ben stammered. "Mal?"

"Look to the left," the voice said.

Even before Ben began turning a portal had appeared behind him.

He turned around and he could see four figures walking through it.

He gasped more heavily.

One boy, wearing red and white armor. Another boy, wearing red and brown armor. A girl, wearing dark blue armor. And in the middle, another girl. Green eyes. Purple hair, and purple armor.

Ben gasp of shock turned into a jaw opened smile as the figures came into clear view.

It was them. It was the Descendants.

It was Carlos de Vil, son of Cruella de Vil.

It was Jay, son of Jafar.

It was Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen.

And finally, it was Mal, daughter of Maleficent.

All of them, erased by Xanos two years ago, and now standing before Ben.

A tear of happiness rolled down Ben's eye as Mal just stared back with a smile.

Suddenly, from out of the same portal came none other than Hades himself, Mal's father, in his chariot with his two sons, Desmond and Hadie, and with him an entire army of soul knights.

Immediately tons of portals began opening everywhere on Ben's side.

Xanos stared up in disbelief and shock himself.

Out of one portal came Fairy Godmother, Jane's mother, and Belle and Beast, Ben's parents, with her. Out of the same portal came an army of fairies as well, all led by Tinkerbell. And at the same time, Ursula and Layla, Uma's mother and sister came out.

Ben gasped happily as he looked all around. All the heroes were here. And everyone who had been erased was back.

Out of the same portal the Descendants came out of came Mulan, her daughter and Jay's girlfriend Lonnie, and Shan Yu and his son Shen. And along with an army from China all chanting ferociously.

More heroes and VKs and Ex-Villains came out, armies following. From Camelot, to Atlantica, to Neverland, to Pride Lands, to Outer Space, the Enchanted Forest, and everywhere.

The army Ben was now standing before was massive. Just as big as the one Xanos had brought.

The other heroes who laid defeated were now recovering and screaming in shock over their loved ones, family, and friends.

Heroes no longer evil and ones who had been erased now back.

But this was no time for them to start running up and kissing.

Ben had walked up, smiling happily at Mal.

"This all for me?" he asked Fairy Godmother.

"All we could bring," she said.

"Not everyone!" said another voice suddenly through Ben's comm.

Suddenly another portal appeared, and out of it came to Ben's utter shock all the Avengers, superheroes, ex-villains and armies from Marvel Kingdom.

There had to be over a thousand more units added to Ben's army.

Captain America and Thanos walked up to Ben and smiled.

"Mind if we join?" asked Captain America.

"Dad?" Adam gasped as he and Thane came up. "But I thought you were..."

"Oh, screw pacifism," said Thanos. "We can let it slide this once."

"So, is this all?" asked Ben.

"What you wanted more son?" asked Beast.

Suddenly crashing sounds were heard and from out of the rubble from the castle came Maleficent herself, complete in her dragon form, yet still with a burnt arm.

Jafar came out in snake form and Evil Queen and Cruella road a smoke demon out. Along with them came the other buried Secret Avengers and heroes, who also had no time to scream in joy over their loved ones returning, even though Maleficent wanted to so badly hug her daugher, she held back and just took in the fact that her own daughter was back and smiling right at her.

Chad was still holding the Infinity Gauntlet and was trying to hide.

Once Ben was sure everyone was her, he stood proud before the army.

Heroes from two worlds stood, all with weapons drawn, armies at the ready, and epic music playing in the background as Ben breathed heavily and gripped his sword.

Xanos just continued to stare in shock himself as everyone readied.

"HEROES! Ben yelled. EX-VILLAINS! DESCENDANTS! VKS! AVENGERS! SUPERHEROES!"

He breathed in, and smoothly in a fierce voice said one word.

"Assemble."

With that every hero roared out and charged at Xanos.

Xanos snorted and pointed his broken sword and his entire army and the Marvels charged, with him following after.

Both armies charged at one another and within seconds, they all clashed.

The final battle had began.

* * *

**FINALLY! YES! ALL THE HEROES ARE BACK! THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN! STAY TUNED!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	16. The Final Battle

The sounds of battle thundered throughout the entire kingdom of Auradon.

Heroes of all types fought against Xanos' demon army.

The cast spells, they slashed swords, they fired guns and lasers and beat several with their fists and strength.

All of them fought for the survival and saving of their world.

Ben slashed a bunch of demons and found himself back to back with Mal. Once again, they wished they could kiss but there was no time.

Mal casts spells and Ben fired laser blades from his sword.

Everyone who had a loved one who was erased stood with them as the battle raged on.

Thane and Adam stood with Captain American and Thanos as they killed more demons.

"So you put this whole team together and attempted to keep it a secret from me!?" Thanos yelled at Thane as he blasted energy beams at a row of demons.

"I was going to tell you eventually!" Thane yelled as he telekinetically ripped a bunch of demons apart.

"Care to explain son?" Captain America yelled as he pushed back demons with his shield.

"Maybe later!" yelled Adam as he beat the shit out of a group of more demons. "I'm having too much fun!"

* * *

Meanwhile while everyone was fighting triumphantly, one specific person wasn't.

In fact, he was running for dear life, even though there weren't any demons attacking or chasing him.

Chad screamed out in horror as he ran for his life, and the only reason being because he was holding the Infinity Gauntlet in his arms.

He was holding the master weapon that Xanos will use to rewrite the universe if he got his hands on it again.

"Hello! Anyone!?" he yelled through his comm. "Someone help me! What do you want me to do with this fucking atom bomb!?"

Ben turned his attention to Chad wherever he was.

"Get those stones as far away from here as possible!" he yelled. "Do not let Xanos get his hands on them! RUN!"

"NO!" yelled Tony flying in suddenly. "We need to destroy them once and for all! That way Xanos can never ever use or find them."

"How!?" yelled Jane. "I don't have time to unleash my wand on them all!"

"You don't need to!" Scott said suddenly hopping in. "We brought over a machine that can destroy them easily!"

"Well where is it?" asked Ben.

"It should be arriving...NOW!" said Scott.

Suddenly from in the sky a portal appeared and out of it came a machine. The only problem was it was in the wrong place.

As soon as it fell out of the sky in landed over in the distance, right on Xanos' side.

"Scott!" Tony yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Scott yelled. "I'm not the big science guy I used to be!"

"You never were a science guy!" Wasp yelled through Scott's comm.

"We need to clear a path for Chad to get the gauntlet over to," said Ben. "Everyone with me! Chad...just keep running."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Chad yelled frantically.

Chad just kept running, occasionally being able to fight back some demons but not very much.

All he knew was that as long as the gauntlet was in hero hands, they were all safe.

* * *

Xanos stood with the Marvels as they killed soldiers from the hero side that came at them.

"Where is my fucking gauntlet!?" Xanos yelled. "It should be around here!"

"There!" yelled Vincent.

They all looked and saw Chad running for his life gauntlet in hand.

"Kill that kid," Xanos ordered.

Chad was still running as more demons attacked and he killed as many as he could.

"Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast! Gotta go fast!" he kept chanting.

Suddenly a demon threw a fireball towards Chad's feet and he was knocked onto the ground.

He sat up and suddenly saw an entire horde running at him.

However, before he could even scream for dear life, someone threw a pulse bomb that blasted the demons in all directions. Chad suddenly saw Lonnie herself jump down in front of Chad.

"Chad," she said. "Give it to me."

Without hesitation Chad threw Lonnie the gauntlet and she took off.

Chad laughed hysterically for a second before collapsing on the ground.

* * *

With breatheneck and cat-like reflexes, Lonnie dashed her way through the army, kicking and pushing back enemies she encountered.

She continued through the army and threw another pulse bomb and sent another horde flying.

But before she could recover she was hit hard by none other than Xanos' broadsword that he threw and went flying back into his hands.

She looked up and saw Xanos charging right at her.

"THAT GAUNTLET IS MINE YOU BITCH!" Xanos roared.

But before he could reach Lonnie and the gauntlet, four figures suddenly appeared right in front of him.

He realized it was none other than the four Descendants.

And they were angry.

"You took away our lives for two years," growled Mal.

"Made our loved ones suffer!" yelled Evie.

"Ruined our kingdom!" yelled Carlos.

"And did you really think we wouldn't be the first ones who wanted to kick your ass!?" growled Jay.

"Oh please," said Xanos. "You deserved what happened to you. And I'll gladly do it again if it means watching your loved ones suffer."

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this," said Mal.

Mal's hands glowed green and pillars of green fire formed around Xanos. He tried to jump out but they blasted onto him, not burning him but damaging his armor.

She contiuned to do that while Evie magically lifted several big pieces of debris and thrust them at Xanos.

Xanos managed to break free and charged again, but Carlos and Jay tackled him and used acrobatics to constantly bang and smash at his armor.

Xanos tried to shake them off but they were too fast.

The two managed to damage parts on the legs and shut them down, angering Xanos.

He then looked up and saw Mal magically lifting herself in the air along with enormous flaming chucks of debris.

Unable to move, he tried to slash them as Mal threw them but he couldn't. The first he barely held back but the second sent him flying.

He tried to recover but his legs were still shut down.

Evie threw a ton of magic mirrors and they all shot blades at Xanos, who roared out in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile Lonnie was recovering and saw the gauntlet. She ran over but she and it were suddenly lifted by magic pillars of rocks.

It was Helen pulling them towards her.

Lonnie broke free of her pillar and jumped onto the gauntlet's. Helen growled and pulled them both towards her faster.

"Give us the fucking gauntlet you brat!" she yelled.

Lonnie held up the gauntlet in the air, hoping something or someone on their side would grab it.

"I've got it!" yelled someone suddenly.

Out of nowhere Uma came, swinging from debris by her tentacles and grabbed the gauntlet right out of Lonnie's hands.

Helen gasped as Uma went swinging away.

"NO!" she yelled. "I'M GOING TO COOK YOU ON A ROAST YOU WALKING PIECE OF CALAMARI!"

Uma crashed down on a demon and with the gauntlet in hand still began stabbing demons coming at her with her tentacles.

* * *

Meanwhile Xanos' armor was working again, but just as he stood up Mal and Evie lifted him up with magic and became crushing his armor on him.

Xanos roared out in pain as his armor crushed him.

"VINCENT!" he yelled out. "HELLSTORM! NOW!"

"But boss! Our troops!" yelled Vincent.

"And our parents!" yelled Kai.

"FUCK OUR PARENTS!" yelled Xanos. "DO IT!"

Almost immediately the thousands of cannons from the airship above began firing down.

All around heroes and villains were bombarded by cannon attacks.

They all had to stop fighting and dodge instead.

They were coming from everywhere.

Even the Descendants got blasted by one and went flying, letting go of Xanos.

A lot of the magic users like Doctor Strange and Jane spread out and made magic shields, blocking several attacks.

Uma was still stabbing demons, but now there were too many forming.

"Okay I don't have this!" Uma yelled. "Someone, help me!"

"Hey babe!" yelled Dean on the comm. "Raise your tentacle!"

Uma did so and suddenly Dean came flying in and grabbed her by the tentacle, pulling her out of the dogpile and carrying her and the gauntlet across the battlefield.

"Just hold on!" yelled Dean. "We're heading into some turbulence!"

Uma held on tightly to Dean as she tried to dodge constant cannon fire.

Eventually Dean got hit and she and Uma went crashing down.

Dean got knocked out, but Uma grabbed the gauntlet before she could get hit by another cannon attack.

So many almost hit her that she was forced to hid for cover under debris, but she screamed out in pain.

Everyone was getting hit left and right and unable to dodge.

Ben got his leg pinned under the debris as the cannons stopped for a second.

Xanos was floating in the air and holding up his hand.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" he yelled out.

Ben closed his eyes and prepared for the next cannon attack.

He almost believed...that it was the end.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**See you next update!**


	17. Return of the Hulk

Ben's eyes were closed as he was waiting for the end, but after a few seconds nothing came.

Everyone looked up into the sky at the ship.

The cannons were no longer pointed at the heroes or the battlefield.

They were pointed at the sky, and then they began firing into the distance.

There was something in the sky no one could see that the cannons were attacking.

"What the hell is this?" Desmond asked.

"Dad what are they firing at?" Katherine asked her father.

Tony began a scan.

"Something is flying towards the ship!" Tony yelled. "Actually, its two things. On a hoverboard, and they're...they're..."

"They're what!?" yelled Mal.

"Green!" gasped Tony.

From out of the distance, the things became visible. Two giant creatures, both huge and green.

One was a giant man wearing only purple shorts, and the other wasn't visible at first, but it didn't look like a man.

A static sound began coming through everyone's comms.

"Hello?" Steve said through his.

"MISS ME!?" roared a voice.

"Bruce is that really you!?" Thanos yelled.

"HULK IS BACK BABY!" the voice yelled.

The creature was in fact Bruce Banner, aka, the Hulk.

"You're back!" yelled Adam. "But who is that with you?"

"Hey everyone!" yelled the other voice. "It's me!"

"Oh...my...god!" gasped Carlos. "DUDE!?"

"What!?" yelled Maleficent. "That's Dude!?"

The little dog, now big and green and muscular, was riding with the Hulk.

"What happened to him!?" yelled Evie. "He's looks just like the Hulk!"

"Oh my god he must have drank that Hulk Serum we found in Vincent's lab!" Audrey yelled.

"And then I traveled to Marvel Kingdom and convinced Big Mean and Green here to fight!" yelled Dude.

"My god I love that dog," said Ben.

The Hulk and Dude flew faster towards the ship. Their bodies were too strong to be affected by the laser blasts.

"Let's do this doggy!" Hulk yelled.

Dude nodded and the two hopped off the hoverboard and charged right into the ship and disappeared.

A few seconds later, explosions appeared all over the ship. The cannons began shutting down and the ship began falling out of the sky.

"NO! NO! NO!" yelled Xanos. "MY SHIP! MY MASTERPIECE!"

Everyone watched as the airship plummeted straight into the sea while Hulk and Dude escaped it before crashing down.

Xanos just stared out in horror and then anger.

* * *

Hulk and Dude landed over by the heroes and everyone happily welcomed, and Carlos gave Dude a hug.

"Oh boy I missed you," he cried.

"Now I'm big and strong!" Dude yelled.

The Marvel heroes smiled at the Hulk.

"Bruce glad you're back," said Steve. "And now we need your help."

Somewhere across the battlefield Uma was still holding onto the Infinity Gauntlet. She was buried under rubble for protection and scared shitless.

Suddenly the rubble was lifted and she found herself staring at the Hulk, whom she screamed at because she didn't know what he was.

"MONSTER! MONSTER!" she screamed.

"No! No!" yelled Hulk. "I'm a friend! I'm Hulk, or you can call me Bruce!"

Uma calmed down slowly and looked up.

"Oh, okay," she said. "I'm Uma."

"You want me to take that?" Hulk asked referring to the Gauntlet.

Uma handed Hulk the Gauntlet and they both stood up. They stared at the machine in the distance made to destroy the glove. But they all stared at the entire army coming towards them, which included demonic gorilla-like creatures as big as the Hulk.

"I don't know if you'll be able to make through all of that alone.

"Don't worry," Iron Man said flying in with Captain American, and then Black Widow and Hawkeye.

"He's not alone," said Steven who branded his shield.

Then along came Ant-Man and the Wasp, and Thor flew down, followed by Scarlet Witch and Vision. Falcon and War Machine flew down and joined. Finally, they were joined by Black Panther and Doctor Strange and Captain Marvel.

And then finally, Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella, and Evil Queen all landed too, reverted to regular forms except for Maleficent. Her arm was still burnt and wasn't in pain much when she was in Dragon form.

"Oh my god it's an army of original Avengers," said Dean.

"And our Original Descendant Parents," said Mal.

The team all charged and collided with the demons.

* * *

Iron Man blasted his lasers at a row of demons. They all went through and they fell dead instantly. Captain America threw his shield repeatedly and sliced demons' heads off instantly.

Hulk charged through the hordes like a rhino, still holding onto the Gauntlet. But he was stopped by a bunch of the brutes who pushed him back.

But before they could attack Doctor Strange and Scarlet Witch lifted them all up with their powers and ripped them all apart.

Black Widow, Black Panther, and Ant-Man went hand to hand combat with the demons, killing each one.

Wasp shot her stingers and Vision blasted from his artificial mind stone that was made to keep him alive after it was removed years ago.

Thor summoned a ton of thunderbolts and blasted demons to clear a path for the Hulk. More came but Captain Marvel destroyed them easily.

Falcon flew around and shot demons with his guns he carried, and Hawkeye shot arrows at each that came towards him.

War Machine fired missiles and destroyed them one by one.

Finally, it was the Descendant Parents' turn. Maleficent breathed a wave of fire at demons, while Jafar shot red lightning from his staff and destroyed a bunch. Cruella summoned green smoke swords and sliced demons and Evil Queen threw magic balls and destroyed them all.

Hulk finally had a clear path straight towards the machine, until the Marvels came and blocked their path.

"You're not going anywhere big guy!" Kai yelled.

"Ve vill not let vu filthy heroes ruin Hefferyzing ve haffe vorked tovards!" yelled Joan.

But suddenly the Avengers clashed with them all.

"Go Bruce!" Captain America yelled.

Hulk jumped over the team and charged again, but this time Xanos was coming straight at him.

Hulk snorted and prepared to clash with him, but the Big Four came out and blasted magic straight at Xanos and sent him flying.

The machine was already turned on and all Hulk had to do was toss it into the machine.

The whole entire army of heroes led by Ben charged to see Hulk finally end all this.

"GO HULK GO!" Ben yelled. "ALMOST!"

Xanos growled while his eyes almost turned bloodshot red angry.

"I...SAID...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he roared and hurled his broadsword right at the machine.

Just before Hulk could put it in, the sword impaled right into it and it exploded, and everyone was sent flying.

All was silent for a second.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN**

**Review please**


	18. I am Forever (Reprise)

Ben gasped heavily and sat right up. He stared in the distance and saw the machine destroyed. The only hope of destroying the Infinity Gauntlet was gone.

But in the distance he saw the Gauntlet on the ground.

Without thinking he charged to grab it, but Xanos was heading for it too.

"THAT'S MINE!" he yelled.

Ben grabbed the Gauntlet but Xanos grabbed it to.

Ben tried to use his thrusters to make him let go but Xanos wouldn't.

Maleficent suddenly got up and prepared to breathe fire but Xanos turned around and put Ben right in front of her, making her stop her attack.

Xanos finally hurled Ben off the Gauntlet and rammed him into Maleficent.

Xanos stared happily at the Gauntlet in his hand but was then attacked by Hulk.

Hulk pounded him into the ground repeatedly, but Xanos got him to let go by firing missiles from his back into him, sending him flying.

Then Adam, Katherine, and Dean all flew in to stop him. Katherine stabbed his armor with her laser blades and managed to destroy the front half of it, exposing his body.

But before she could stabbed him, Xanos blasted her away with lasers again. Dean came flying over with her sword aimed towards his heart, but he grabbed it with his robotic hand.

Dean however was managing to overpower him, pushing the sword closer and closer, and Adam jumped on Xanos' back and pulled on his arm he was using, trying to pull it into him.

But Xanos slammed Adam down on the ground by falling back and he rammed Dean into the ground and knocked her out.

One by one every hero and ex-villain attacked Xanos but he kept overpowering them. He finally blasted from his armor and entire explosive wave and knocked everyone away.

Finally, alone with everyone weakened, Xanos left his armor and put the Gauntlet on his hand. The energy from it was already surging through him.

"I'm ending this once and for all!" he yelled.

He made a snapping motion was his, but before he could snap, Thanos grabbed the Gauntlet hand and began to beat his son.

"No son," he said. "It's over for you!"

Xanos stared up with a bloodied face.

"You think you can stop me father?" he asked. "You think you can kill me?"

"No," said Thanos. "But I can stop you."

Thanos grabbed both sides of the Gauntlet's fingers with his hands and began pulling hard. Xanos fought back, but to his shock, his father was beginning to rip the Gauntlet in half.

It cracked and broke, and at the same time, Xanos' hand began ripping apart. Xanos screamed in pain as his own hand was being torn in half. Blood spurted everywhere.

"AGHH! NO! FATHER PLEASE!" Xanos screamed out as he was down on one knee.

"This is for your own good son!" Thanos yelled.

Xanos stared at the Gauntlet that was almost completely torn in half like his hand, but then he saw the stones.

Without thinking he took his other hand and grabbed the Power Stone, infusing his hand with power.

Thanos gasped and before he could do anything, Xanos punched him with a power infused punch that sent him flying.

Xanos gasped in pain as his hand was almost torn apart. Bones were now visible.

"Now no one can stop me," he said.

* * *

Ben was just starting to recover as he stared up. He watched in horror as Xanos was working on his Gauntlet.

He plucked the Power Stone back into its place and then he took the Reality Stone out.

"That man is a monster," Xanos said to himself as he activated the stone's power. "Almost tore my arm in half."

Xanos used the Reality Stone to repair the Gauntlet and his hand. Knowing it was now complete he plucked the stone back into the Gauntlet.

But just then, Ben grabbed the Gauntlet and tried to pull it away.

"NO!" he yelled. "I will not let you take everything away from me again!"

Xanos fought back and kneed Ben, punched him, and threw him away.

Ben gasped heavily as the wind had gotten knocked out of him. He stared up as Xanos stared at all the stones in his Gauntlet and fastened it in.

He stared down at Ben and grinned evilly.

"Silly boy," he said. "You still don't understand that this is all meant to be. There can only be balance when there is nothing to challenge evil."

"No..." gasped Ben.

"Oh but don't worry," said Xanos. "What I'm about to do to you, your friends, and your world, you're not even going to remember it."

"No!" gasped Ben.

"I told you two years ago," said Xanos. "Evil lives forever. I am evil incarnate. I am...forever."

"NO!" Ben yelled out.

Xanos took the Gauntlet and snapped.

And then there was only white light.

* * *

**...…...Stay tuned and review**


	19. I am the King

Xanos' eyes burst open. He began coughing heavily.

His vision was blurry at the moment, and his body felt weak, obviously from using the gauntlet for the second time in his life.

He stared at his arm that still had it on. His vision slowly was returning.

He looked up and he could see the other Marvels near him slowly standing up and recovering.

"Uh...what happened?" asked Helen.

"Where are we?" asked Kai.

"Did we win?" asked Earl.

Xanos slowly stood to his feet, and then he looked around with vision fully returned.

He gasped shockingly, as did the Marvels.

They were all alone, in a completely barren wasteland field. There wasn't a single hero, Descendant, Marvel hero or villain, or person in sight.

The field was burned and turned to dust. The air felt hot and almost toxic. There were only mountains in the distance. No homes or castles.

But in the distance, they could hear screaming. It was the sounds of innocent people suffering. Being tortured and most likely killed.

And finally, they looked at the sky.

It was red, with a black sun. And the moon was visible too but shattered into pieces. Red lightning flashed from dust clouds in the sky.

Everything just felt horrible and tormented. It was all just...evil.

"We...we did it!" yelled Xanos. "This is it! This is our world now! A world where good never existed! Only evil!"

"Wow," said Dora. "Not what I expected. But I love it!"

"Zis vill take zome getding uzed to," said Joan. "Put it vill pe berfect. Our new home!"

"We have finally brought balance to the universe," said Erica.

"The world we have dreamed of," said Vincent as he walked over to Xanos and put his hand on his shoulder. "My master and brother. Our destinies have been fulfilled. We are the rulers of this new world. A world where nothing and no one can challenge evil. Where everyone's hearts are either dark as night, or innocent and terrified and unable to escape their tormented fates.

"I can't wait to help with some killing!" yelled Connor.

"All of our work and finally we did it," said Wilford.

"And those rotten heroes," said Terra. "Good riddance to them all."

"It's all over," said Helen. "We have won."

"Yes my brothers and sisters," said Xanos. "Balance has been brought to the universe. This is the new world now. Evil lives forever. And we are forever."

Everyone cheered out and Xanos simply smiled and stared at the Infinity Stones.

"I have won," he sighed happily.

He just looked up and stared at his perfect new universe.

* * *

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" said a voice suddenly.

Everyone froze and looked around. They couldn't see anyone. But the voice was familiar.

"You'd love to see what your perfect world looks like," said the voice again. "You'd love the feeling and joy of winning again."

"That voice!" gasped Kai. "That's sounds like..."

"It can't be..." gasped Dora. "It can't!"

"Well you don't get to have that again," said the voice, now angry. "You don't get to take away everything from me again! So, I hope you've enjoyed this vision while it lasted!"

Everyone looked ahead and suddenly a red streak of dust appeared, and Ben suddenly appeared before everyone.

"YOU!?" yelled Xanos. "No! This can't be! But how!?"

Ben smiled and opened up his right hand, revealing the Reality Stone in it.

Ben had done exactly what Xanos did to him two years ago when he thought he killed him.

"No..." Xanos gasped.

Almost immediately the entire world around everyone was slashed with a stream of red dust, revealing that the world of only evil was not real, and that everyone was still in the ruins of Auradon castle.

"No..." gasped Xanos. "But I snapped!"

"He must haffe graped it ven he graped zee Kauntlet," gasped Joan. "Und made vu pelieffe vu sdill had it und snabed!"

"That's not all I grabbed," Ben said with a smirk.

Xanos gasped and stared at the Gauntlet. All the Infinity Stones were gone.

Ben revealed them all floating in his hand.

"I snatched them from you when you were distracted over admiring your fake world," he said.

"No..." gasped Xanos.

"You really think I would let you win again?" asked Ben. "It is time to end this!"

Ben magically attached all the stones to his armor and the energy began immediately flowing through him. He realized Maleficent wasn't kidding when she said the energy was powerful. He was down on his knees trying to hold the energy.

"NO!" yelled Xanos. "Stop him now!"

All the Marvels prepared to attack, but they were surprised attacked by their own parents, who held them on the ground.

Xanos struggled hastily to escape his father's grasp. He tried digging and clawing his way out, but without the stones, he wasn't as strong as he was.

He just stared at Ben horrifically who was raising his hand.

"No! You can't!" he yelled. "You can't do this! This is not my will! Not my destiny! I'm supposed to bring balance! I am the universe's savior! The embodiment of evil! I'm supposed to be forever!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" roared Ben. "You are not a savior! And you are so not forever! You're nothing but a misguided monster living in a past that no longer exists. You had a chance to be good like everyone else, but you chose to believe that you were a god meant to change the world."

"You can't say that to me!" yelled Xanos. "Don't you know who I am!?"

"Yes," said Ben. "You're a fool. You're nothing but a god damn fool! And a thief who stole our lives and everything we loved."

"NO!" yelled Xanos. "That's not true! I am a good person!"

"Well now it's time I return the favor," said Ben. "Now it's my turn to take everything you love and care about away from you. It's my turn to be a good person and bring balance to our world."

"YOU CAN'T!" roared Xanos.

"Oh, but don't worry," said Ben. "What I'm about to do to you, your friends, and especially your precious dream, you're not going to remember any of it."

"NO!" roared Xanos. "Who are you to judge me or bring judgement upon me!? Who made you the embodiment of good!?"

"Well who made you the embodiment of evil?" Ben asked with a grin.

He was hoping to get a few more insults in to Xanos, but it was hard. The energy of the stones was almost tearing apart his hand.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" roared Xanos.

"You only think you're the embodiment of evil," said Ben. "But as for me, I don't think I'm the embodiment of good. I don't think I'm humanity's savior. I don't think I'm a god.

Ben finally raisied his hand and Xanos once again yelled out, "NO!"

"I am," said Ben. "The king."

Finally, he motioned his fingers in a snapping motion, and he snapped.

White light flashed, and Xanos could be heard yelling once more.

* * *

**Hopefully final cliffhanger. **

**Review please!**


	20. Aftermath

The white light had subsided.

Chad was in the middle of being chased by a giant winged beast demon. He was screaming for his life.

He then tripped and was just about to be eaten, but suddenly, the minute the beast chomped down on Chad, it turned to dust.

Chad just stared up, completely unharmed.

Everyone was now staring and now longer fighting.

Every demon warrior and solider was turning to dust.

They were all fading out of existence.

"Is it over?" asked Maleficent, finally returning to human form.

"I think we've won!" yelled Hades.

Lots of the heroes began cheering as each demon faded away.

Thanos finally released his hold on Xanos, as did all the other Marvels' parents. They all just stood up and looked around horrifically.

Even dead demons began fading away, along with Xanos' demolished ship disappeared.

"It's...it's all gone," said Terra.

"Everything we've worked for" gasped Oliver. "All our work and planning."

"It's all fading away," sighed Vincent. "As will we soon enough."

Xanos just stared in horror, awe, shock, grief, and many more emotions.

He turned and stared at his father.

"Dad?" he sighed out.

"No," said Thanos. "Don't you give me that."

Xanos stared in disbelief.

"You made your choice," he said. "You chose this path. And now you pay your price."

The Secret Avengers joined Thanos and the Marvels' parents.

"I am sorry for your son," said Katherine. "Evil as he is."

"He's made his decision," said Thanos.

"All of them did," said Dr. Doom.

"I wish things could be different," said Hela. "I wish we could've saved them."

"Oh, don't you pity us," said Xanos. "Don't pretend to care about us! If you cared, you would've helped us from the start."

"No son," said Thanos. "We did try to help. We tried to help you be good. But I just guess evil remains in some people forever."

"There's your forever Xanos," said Adam. "Evil lives forever in you."

"I know," said Xanos who was sitting down. He could see the last of his demons fading away.

"What do we do?" asked Connor. "I don't want to die!"

"Forget it," said Xanos. "Just accept your fate. Just like I have."

Everyone just sighed and sat down with Xanos.

"It is almost time," said Xanos staring up with a final evil smile.

But suddenly, Xanos gasped. He felt funny inside, but he didn't feel like he was fading away.

"Something's not right!" he gasped.

Suddenly everyone began screaming. They saw their hands and other body parts weren't disappearing or turning to dust, but shrinking.

"WHAT'S HAPPENINGGGGGGGGGGGGG...!?" Xanos yelled out before he and all the Marvels completely shrunk and only left behind their clothes.

* * *

Everyone just stared in shock as all was left were piles of clothes. Thanos watched the Infinity Gauntlet smack the ground and roll right to his feet.

"Uh...what just happened?" asked Dormammu.

"Are they dead?" asked Dean.

Thanos approached Xanos' clothes pile, and suddenly saw rustling underneath it.

He quickly ripped away the pile, and gasped.

Lying and screaming where Xanos once was a baby. A tiny little baby.

The others whipped away the clothes and found babies there too.

The Marvels had all been turned back into infants.

"Bu...wha!?" stammered Thanos as he picked up baby Xanos.

"I gave them...a second chance..." said Ben suddenly. "Another shot at being raised, hopefully this time as good guys."

"He could've chosen to kill them in the worse possible way," said Katherine. "But instead he...oh my god that is the greatest thing a hero could do."

"He almost is the embodiment of good," said Magneto.

"Ben," Thanos said turning around. "Thank you for..."

Thanos stopped in his tracks. Everyone looked over too and gasped.

Ben was limping slowly. His head was drooped down. And then he collapsed.

"Ben!" gasped Katherine as she and everyone ran over. From the distance the heroes saw the commotion and ran over, with Mal leading.

Katherine found Ben lying against a pile of rubble. Half of his body, including his face was lying against the rubble.

Katherine slowly moved his face forward, and gasped.

The entire half of his face and body, including his eye and hair, was burnt horribly. He was wheezing and gasping, attempting to take the pain.

The stones fell out of his arm, but Katherine paid no attention to it.

Thanos hopped over and stared sadly.

"Ben?" asked Katherine. "Ben can you hear me!?"

"Ka...Ka...Kat?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me," Katherine said, with a tear now rolling down her face.

"Did...win?" Ben stammered.

Katherine nodded. More people started appearing, all gasping and horrifically looking at Ben.

"What happened!?" Audrey yelled upon arrival.

"The stones," sighed Thanos. "A normal human like him cannot take the energy of the stones."

"And yet he took it anyway," gasped Captain America.

"A hero..." sighed Iron Man.

Jane and Doug appeared and gasped, hoping down and almost pushing Katherine out of the way.

"Ben!?" Jane yelled. "Ben can you hear us!?"

"H...Hi," he said with a weak smile.

"Why Ben?" asked Doug. "Why!?"

"H...He...Hero," Ben gasped. "Hero...do good...no matter what."

Chad and Uma dropped to their knees at the sight of their best friend and king.

"It...hurts," Ben said to everyone. "It hurts...so much."

"Just hold on," said Katherine. "You're going to be okay. Please."

Suddenly horrific screams were heard, coming from Belle and Beast. But they were held back by Fairy Godmother and Maleficent. They knew there was someone else who had to see him first.

Mal finally pushed her way through the crowd, and the minute she saw Ben, she did not scream at first. She just gasped horrifically with tears rushing down her face soon after.

Everyone had made a path for her to get to Ben. Doug and Jane had already got out of the way.

She fell to her knees and placed her hands on Ben's face, tears running down both their faces.

"Ben no," Mal cried. "Why did you do that!? We just got back together! So why!?"

"To save...the world...for you," stammered Ben. "For...us..."

"Ben..." Mal sobbed. "Please don't go. I can't lose you now!"

"Everything...will be...okay," said Ben. "I...never...will leave...you again."

Ben was attempting to raise his burnt hand, but he could no move or feel his side at all. But Mal knew what he was trying to do, and she took his hand and pressed it against her face.

"It's getting...so hard...to see you...my love," Ben cried.

Mal did not reply, but only cried.

"I...I...lo...lo," Ben was attempting to say, but the only thing that came out of his mouth next was a sigh.

His face fell to the side and his hand fell right off Mal's face. And then he was silent.

Mal stared horrifically and cried out in woe and despair. She hugged Ben's body as everyone else either cried or stared sadly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mal cried out.

Ben, the king, the hero, was dead.

* * *

Dean stood with her father, but she wasn't crying. She was just staring, and it had been almost two minutes.

"It should've worked by now," she said. "Why isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Thor. "I'm sorry daughter, but he's gone."

"No!" Dean gasped. "Look!"

Everyone stared and suddenly a white light began shining from Ben's chest. Mal stepped back as white light engulfed Ben.

It blinded everyone for a few seconds, and then suddenly it subsided, and Ben gasped heavily.

Everyone stared and almost screamed.

Ben was alive! His wounds were healed, and he was moving.

"Ben!?" Mal gasped.

"I love you Mal," Ben said with a smile.

Mal cried happily and finally, after two years, she ran forward and pressed her lips against Ben's. They repeatedly kissed and kissed nonstop.

"I knew it would work!" Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked.

"This I think," Ben said.

He reached into his armor and pulled out the burnt feather, which immediately turned to ash and faded away.

"Tell me that wasn't the phoenix feather I gave you for your birthday," Thor said.

"That last one in existence," Dean said with a smile. "Someone needed it more."

Thor stared at his daughter angrily. His eyes were glowing white.

"Hey, you're going really do this now Point Break?" Iron Man asked.

Quickly thinking to distract him, Dean grabbed Uma's nearby tentacle and pulled her over.

"Hey dad! Meet my girlfriend!" she said.

Thor gasped.

"Girlfriend!?" he yelled.

Dean and Uma smiled and kissed. Thor just stared, suddenly feeling a tentacle on his shoulder. It was Ursula.

"Guess we may become In-laws one day," she said.

"Oh gods," Thor sighed.

Ben and Mal were still kissing before everyone. Evie, Carlos, and Jay walked over and stared down.

"Two years," said Carlos. "Can't believe it's been two years since those lips touched."

"I hope nothing new was invented in two years," said Jay. "I'd have to catch up."

"We can do some catching up," said Lonnie suddenly.

Jay smiled and two began kissing. Carlos and Evie backed up, right into Jane and Doug.

Without even thinking all four began kissing.

In fact, every lover in the whole crowd who had disappeared and began kissing. Even Maleficent and Hades, Mal's divorced parents, began kissing for some reason.

Everyone was happy and filled with joy.

The war was over.

The heroes were victorious.

Good has won.

* * *

**YES! The heroes have won! And Ben is alive! I really hope you don't hate the fates I gave the marvels. I was originally planning on killing them, but I decided this then. Stay tuned. Three chapters left I believe.**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your Favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	21. One More Snap

Everyone was celebrating in small ways after all the kissing was over. Heroes were happily talking and reuniting.

Ben was happily reuniting with his parents. Tears of joy and happiness cascaded down their faces.

Mal was hugging her mother and father tightly, as well as her brothers. Maleficent unfortunately could only use one hand. Her arm was still burnt.

Everyone was reuniting with whomever they could find and missed.

All the Marvel Kingdomers just stared.

"This actually felt good," said Captain America. "I actually forgot how much I missed fighting."

"I guess it feels good to relive the past," said Wolverine.

"It's just a shame we can't have it in our world," said Thanos.

"Do we really have to go back?" asked Katherine. "This kingdom is awesome!"

"It's not where we belong," said Iron Man. "Our kingdoms were separated for a reason. For not belonging."

"But I have a girlfriend here!" cried Dean. Her father was ignoring her, however.

"Give him time," Hela said to Dean. "He'll accept soon enough."

"And if he doesn't," said Loki. "He'll have me to deal with."

Ben was walking over with the Descendants and their lovers.

"We thank all of you for your help," Ben said. "None of this could've been possible if it wasn't for all of you."

"Well mostly us," said Adam.

Captain American almost smacked his head.

"I just wish we could remain forever," said Marian.

Ben thought for a moment, looked at baby Xanos in Thanos' arms, and then, had an idea.

A probably horrible idea.

But one that could just work.

"Maybe it can be forever," said Ben. "Maybe you guys don't have to go home."

"What?" asked Black Widow. "But we have to. It's our home. Our kingdom."

"But what if you're kingdom wasn't another realm apart," said Ben. "What if...what if it once again became a part of Auradon?"

"What?" asked Doctor Strange. "How could we possibly do that?"

Ben made a sheepish smile, and suddenly half of the heroes knew what he meant.

"The Infinity Gauntlet," sighed Thanos. "You're asking us to use the Infinity Gauntlet to merge our kingdoms."

Ben nodded slowly.

Iron Man was about to yell, "Fuck no," but Captain American stopped him.

"Maybe he's right," he said. "We've been isolated for far too long. I've forgotten about what it was like to be a hero. I...I don't think I want to forget the feeling again."

"Neither do I," said Thanos. "Believe it or not, Auradon is our home. Our original home. Our first home."

"Even if when we first were here, we were all evil," said Dormammu.

"It's where we belong," said Dr. Doom.

"So, then we are all in agreement?" asked Ben. "We use the Infinity Stones one last time?"

"I...I guess so," said Iron Man.

"If that is what is to be done," said Thor. "And besides, I actually have realized I cannot separate my daughter from her true love, even if its not a manly man or a prince made for a princess."

"Oh daddy thank you!" Dean yelled out happily.

"We should let everyone here know what we're about to do," said Spiderman.

Ben nodded and yelled for everyone's attention.

* * *

Everyone gathered around, and Mal walked over to Ben.

"We have all made a decision," said Ben. "We are going to merge Auradon and Marvel Kingdom."

Everyone made shocked sounds and began talking all at once.

"I know this is a sudden surprise," said Ben. "But these people, actually no, these heroes, all belong here. And I promise you, once this is done, we will never have to speak of or hear about these wretched Infinity Stones every again."

Everyone was silent for a second, and then they began to cheer.

Ben smiled and turned to Thanos. He was just putting on the Infinity Gauntlet, and had given baby Xanos to Maleficent to hold despite her still burnt arm.

Evie, Jay, Carlos, Chad, Audrey, and Doug all came up, each of them holding and Infinity Stone. Thanos took each one, one by one, plucking them into the gauntlet.

He finally took the huge Mind Stone from Evie's palm, and held it over the middle of the gauntlet.

"You know what to do right?" asked Hela.

"Of course," said Thanos. "Merge Marvel Kingdom back with Auradon. And at the same time, destroy the stones."

"We can't have them hidden like last time," said Jafar.

"Yet last time we had no one strong enough to destroy them," said Cruella.

"I can do it," said Thanos. "I will do it."

"Even if it burns your arm?" asked Thane.

"Even if it burns it completely off," said Thanos. "I will do it."

He dropped the stone into the gauntlet and was immediately overwhelmed with cosmic energy.

The gauntlet glowed brightly with energy that began surging through Thanos' arm and into his body.

He yelled out loudly while everyone began stepping back.

"Do it big guy!" yelled Adam.

"Snap!" yelled Katherine.

Thanos yelled out once more, and then he pressed his two fingers togethers, and snapped.

White light blasted everywhere, and everyone was blinded.

* * *

**I guess I lied. One more cliffhanger. Two more chapters after this! Stay tuned!**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	22. Party

Everyone gasped out loudly. The blinding light had subsided. And everyone slowly stood to their feet, gasping yet again.

The entirely ruined castle was now rebuilt, and everyone was standing in the throne room. Everyone then looked outside and saw Marvel Kingdom City in the distance.

"We did it," said Chad. "The kingdoms have merged! Auradon now has it's Marvel back!"

"And what of the stones?" asked Belle.

Everyone stared at Thanos, and then at his hand. It was burnt, not as badly as Maleficent's was, but on his hand was the gauntlet, but it was completely reduced to ash, shaped exactly like the gauntlet. The stones were dust as well.

Thanos gave one blow, and all of it blew away into nothing.

"And now no one will ever again use those stones for evil," he said. "Now I can raise my son once again, back where I belong in Auradon."

"And you completely got rid of everything evil Marvel related?" asked Captain America.

"No not everything," said Iron Man looking out the window. "I'm sensing sources of technology from a hidden cave out in the distance."

"Vincent's lab," sighed Jane. "All his evil experiments."

"Evil!?" yelled Dude. "Look at what they did to me! I'm buff!"

"Oh yeah, forgot about you," said Doug. "Any way to cure him?"

"No cure for Hulk!" Hulk suddenly yelled. "Dog stuck as Hulk!"

"So now I have a pet dog who can talk and turn into a buff green monster dog?" asked Carlos. "Awesome."

"It doesn't matter," said Ben. "What matters is that we won. We're all back together. Everyone is reunited with the ones they lost. The Marvels are no longer a threat to us. We are victorious."

"And we didn't lose a single person of importance," said Dr. Doom.

"So, what do you think Ben, or your majesty?" asked Mal. "Shall we celebrate?"

"Oh I could go for a celebration!" yelled Adam.

"Me too!" yelled Dean.

"Me three!" yelled Katherine.

"Yes!" yelled Ben. "Tonight we celebrate and party! Tonight we show all the Marvel Kingdomers how we party in Auradon!"

* * *

Later that night it was just as Ben promised.

Music, lights of all colors, loud talking, lots of food, and tons of people dancing.

Mal danced right next to Ben, never wanting to leave his side ever again.

As did Evie and Doug, Carlos and Jane, Jay and Lonnie, and Uma and Dean, and everyone else.

Even Maleficent and Hades danced together. Maleficent's arm was going to take a long time to heal, so it was in a cast and sling.

But she still danced despite it.

Iron Man had ordered men from Shieldra to clean out Vincent's lab, and hopefully nothing bad would happen.

Ben held Mal real close to him and kissed her cheek and neck, which Mal giggled to.

"I love you so fucking much," he said. "I promise I will never let anything separate us again."

"Let's just hope no more bad guys appear," said Mal.

"Hey guys!" Thane said surprising them. "I want you to meet someone."

He brought over a girl wearing a red superhero jumpsuit with a mask over her head that exposed her mouth, also read.

"This is Jade Wilson, daughter of Deadpool," said Thane. "And she has some interest in becoming a Secret Avenger. As do a bunch of others."

"Oh really?" asked Ben. "Well nice to meet you Jade."

Jade shook Ben's hand.

"Do you know that we're all just characters created by a boy named Sonicphantom47?" Jade asked.

"Excuse me?" asked Mal.

"Ignore that," said Thane. "It's a power of hers. She's aware of the existence of the Fourth Wall. Anyway, your majesty, would you be interested in training some rookies, even though there may not be any evil to fight?"

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad," said Ben.

Jade cheered out and everyone just laughed.

They all laughed, and danced, and partied, and kissed.

They knew, or they believed, that they had finally won.

Yet little did they know, it was not over yet.

Something down in Vincent's lab was just about to be unleashed, and the heroes didn't even know it.

* * *

**Uh oh. What's about to be unleashed? Find out in the final chapter up next.**

**See you next update! Review please dearies!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	23. Project Awakening

Two agents of Shieldra were down in Vincent's evil laboratory. They were cleaning it out and having all dangerous experiments removed.

"Look at all this junk," said one. "How much did that kid steal?"

"He stole from his own father," said the other. "As well as Dr. Banner and Stark, Hydra, A.I.M., even the Kree and so much more!"

"We should be back at that castle partying," said the first. "But no! We're forced to do all this!"

The second agent walked over to Vincent's computer to inject a virus and destroy all the research on it.

Iron Man ordered everything to be destroyed, even if it was precious research.

But suddenly, in the middle of the hack, something made an alarm sound and killed off the virus.

Both agents investigated, and found it was coming from a program on the computer.

They both looked at each other and opened it up.

It brought up on the computer a file called, Project Balance.

"Project Balance?" asked the first agent.

"Must be what the Marvels called their plan," said the second.

"SYSTEM ONLINE!" the computer suddenly announced, scaring the agents. "Project Balance, mission statis. Statis...FAILED!"

"Yeah...uh...it did fail," said the first agent.

"I don't like the looks of this," said the second.

"Mission Failed! Mission Failed!" the computer chanted. "Failsafe protocol activated. Failsafe protocol activated."

"Wait what!?" yelled the second agent. "Failsafe!?"

"Project Awakening pending start," said the computer. "Project Awakening now in effect."

Alarms began blaring and suddenly the machine in front of the computer that was used to teleport the heroes to Marvel Kingdom disappeared, and was replaced with a metal test tube.

"Activating Project Awakening," said the computer. "Commencing Failsafe Protocol. Subject Ultron now online! Subject Ultron now online!"

"Wait...did that machine just say Ultron!?" yelled the first agent.

The test tube suddenly opened with a bunch of steam pouring out. The agents were frozen with fear.

The first thing they saw was a pair of red glowing eyes from in the steam. Eyes that were shaped not like a human. And they didn't even have any pupils. For they weren't even eyes that belong to a human.

From out of the steam a figure slowly stepped into the light. It was not human. It was a robot.

A huge silver armored robot with a red glow on its chest, as well as a helmet with horn like blades on the sides and its mouth opened that glowed red just like the eyes.

It was none other than the robot created by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner themselves, which turned into artificial intelligence that desired nothing more than to rid the world of everything that had flesh.

Ultron.

* * *

The agents fearfully stared at Ultron as he fully turned on and began looking around.

"Wha...where...where am I?" he asked. "I was destroyed! I died! But...but now...I..."

He stared at his mechanical hands, and then laughed.

"I'm alive!" he exclaimed. "I'm back!"

He then stared up at the two agents. He could see they were full of fear.

"Flesh and bone in my presence!?" he roared. "As the first things I am to see!? Not likely!"

He held out his hands and fired a plasma beam that enveloped the first agent's head. The second agent watched horrifically as his friend's head was completely burned off, and all that fell to the ground was a headless body.

He tried to run but Ultron jet blasted himself right over and grabbed him by the back of his head.

"Why do you humans always think running will save you?" he asked.

The agent screamed out as Ultron literally crushed his head into chunks of flesh and bone.

He laughed maniacally until suddenly he noticed a message in his scanner.

"What is this?" he asked. "A mission, from my master?"

He opened it up and saw his orders.

"My mission...Project Awakening...last resort if Marvels fail...find Bald Mountain...resurrect the demon...demon name...Chernabog..."

Ultron looked out into space and laughed again.

"Very well then," he said. "I shall find this Chernabog and revive him. And then me and him will rule the world and dominate over all!"

He held his hand up to the air and burst through the roof of the lab, through the ground itself and into the sky of Auradon.

He then blasted off into the distance to find Bald Mountain.

"They reign of Ultron is about to begin," he said.

* * *

**To be continued in the final story, Descendants: Reign of Ultron.**

**I wanna thank you all for hanging in with me and still loving and reading this story despite the amount of times I did not update. Look for the final story coming New Years Eve!**

**See you real soon! Always remember to review!**

**From your favorite Fanguy,**

**Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
